The Origin Of The Black Widow
by MysteryGal5
Summary: I am Natasha Romanoff. All I may seem like from the outside is the cold-hearted assassin Black Widow, but the real story is what I'm finally going to tell you today...
1. Welcome To The Red Room

**This is my version on the background story of Natasha Romanoff. I know that there are several different stories. This is being told through Natasha's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

_December 14, 1935_

My name is Natalia Alianovna Romanov. I'm currently seven years old and live in an apartment in Volgograd, Russia with my mom. There was a war going on outside. What I learned about it so far was that the Nazi's were the bad guys. So far, my life was somewhat happy; of course everyone has sadness in their lives, and this is how it happened in mine...

OoOoOoOoOo

I saw someone from the Nazi's outside of my building. I kept on looking out of my window to see what he was up to. He had a tank of gasoline and a box of matches. From what I learned in school was that when gasoline was lighted, it burst into flames. I ran to my mom and grabbed her in a hug. She looked back down at me with her deep green eyes and bright red hair.

"Natalia, what's wrong?" She asked in her deep Russian accent.

"I saw a Nazi outside of the building." I whispered.

My mom picked me up and she walked outside on the balcony. She looked over the edge and saw the Nazi. But she also saw some Russian soldiers marching by. My mom screamed, "Help! Nazi!"

But the Nazi already placed the flaming match on the building. The building's base was engulfed in flames. The tall Russian soldiers rushed over. They took care of the man but one of them stood on the ground above us.

"Throw your child!" He screamed to my mother.

"This is for your own good Natalia." My mother whispered to me. She kissed my cheek as tears were pouring down my cheek. I knew what she was going to do. It was either she throws me and she dies, or we both stay in the fire and die. She threw me off the balcony and I landed safely in the solider's arms.

He wrapped his jacket around me and ran off. He was a middle-aged man with light blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Like the other soldiers, he had the jacket with all the badges, the clothes and a gun.

"What is your name dear child?" He asked me.

"Natalia Romanov." I whispered.

"I'm Petrovich. Ivan Petrovich." He said.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you somewhere. You'll be much safer there."

He threw me in an army van and started driving. I looked out the window and saw that the whole building was already burnt to a crisp.

"Where in Russia is safe?" I asked. "Isn't there a war going on?"

"Not in this area. Let's just say it's abandoned." He smirked.

I looked at him with fear. Actually, I'm not sure anymore. He saved me from a burning building but now he was taking me to a mysterious place and who knows what is going to happen.

OoOoOoOoOo

We drove through an icy tundra. It seemed as if there was a blizzard out there. What surprised me the most was that he managed to drive on ice. Once he stopped the car, he got out and opened my door. I stepped out and noticed a big building in the middle of nowhere. Everything around me besides the building was snow. We walked up to the door and he typed a, what seemed to be a 25 digit code. The door beeped before opening just a crack. He held open the door as I stepped through.

The inside was just remarkable. It was egg-shell white walls with a satin red carpet on the ground. There were famous paintings of boats, people etc aligned on the walls. He led me down a hallway.

"What is this place?" I was desperate to know.

"It is called The Red Room." Ivan told me. "It will be your new home. But you only get to live here on one condition."

"What's that?" I asked scared.

"You'll see." He opened a door revealing a big office. It had a big mahogany desk with a young lady sitting at it. She had a light skin with hazel eyes and jet black hair. She got up from her desk and walked up to me.

"Hello." She offered her hand for me to shake. I shook it back. "Welcome to the Red Room. What is your name?"

"Natalia Romanov."

She gestured Ivan to leave the room. He shut the door behind him leaving me alone with her.

"My name is Madame Kuschov. Do you know what the Red Room is Natalia?" She asked.

"No ma'am." I admitted.

"Please, I prefer to be called Madame. And here in the Red Room, is where little girls like you, can start a new life."

"What do you mean?" I asked kind of frightened.

"It's where you can be a Soviet Spy. Master in the world languages and all different types of self-defence." She noticed that I looked doubtful. "It's also the only way I'll allow you to stay here." I nodded my head in agreement. I needed a place to stay, and if that was what it had, then so be it, "Great." She said. "But with a new start means a new name. But don't worry, it won't be too different." After she thought for a bit. "Natasha Romanoff."

"For the program we call 'The Black Widow Program', you will need to wear these."

I went in a room to put it on. After I removed my old clothes, I slipped on what she gave me. It was a one piece black skin-tight cat-suit. It had a utility belt; that apparently had nothing in it yet. I slipped on the leather black boots to match. I tied my red curls in a ponytail before exiting the room.

I met Madame after I put it on. "It's kind of tight." I mentioned.

"It is at first, but you'll break into it once you start the training." She told me. "Follow me Natasha." I followed her to a room. When she opened the door, it was a plain white room with a bed, dresser and private bathroom. "This is your room Natasha. You belong here with us."

"Thank you Madame." I said as I sat on my bed.

"Remember to meet me in my office tomorrow for your introduction." She said before leaving me alone in my room.

OoOoOoOoOo

My name is Natasha Alianovna Romanoff. I'm now a Soviet Spy-In-Training at a place called The Red Room. I don't really know what to expect, but we'll see tomorrow...


	2. It's Not Just Me

_December 15, 1935_

I jumped out of my bed as a different person. Even though it's only been a day, I felt different. Now, I'm Natasha Romanoff, Soviet Spy-In-Training. I walked to Madame Kuschov's office and knocked lightly on the door. The door was opened and I was greeted by Madame.

"Natasha." She greeted. "Come right on in."

I walked inside and she led me to a room with a chair and a doctor.

"What is this Madame?" I asked curiously.

"My question is that are you afraid of needles Natasha?"

"No." I admitted. Needles weren't that scary. "But what is this one for?" I wanted to know so bad.

"Doctor Rushnov." Madame commanded.

"Hello Natasha." The doctor said. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "You see, every Black Widow should be able to withstand anything. One of them is death. Of course everyone dies, but the one and only Black Widow needs to live forever. Or at least longer than the normal human." While she was twisting on the needle, she walked up to Madame and they started mumbling to each other. But I could manage some of what they were saying.

"How old is she?" The doctor mumbled.

"She's seven, but very mature." Madame confirmed.

"You get younger girls everyday."

"But some don't make it." Madame said. That scared me. What was I going to be doing at this place.

After she placed the needle in my arm, I didn't feel any different. Madame led me out of the room and down some hallways. To me, it was easy to get lost in this place. Every hallway had a red carpet with cream walls and fancy paintings. She led me to a room where there were about 13 girls about my age. Of course, all of them were Russian.

Madame clapped her hands gaining all of their attention. All the girls looked at her and bowed before her. "Everyone." She announced. "This is our new recruit Natasha. Make her feel at home and explain what we do here."

She left me alone with them. They all acted as if I was never introduced. But two of them walked up to me. They were both wearing the same cat suit as me but both looked different. The first one was about an inch taller than me with long straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes that contrasted against her pale skin.

"Hi, my name is Valeriya Kutzow." She smiled at me.

The second one was a bit shorter than me. She had short auburn hair with slight waves. She also had similar pale skin as Valeriya but had smokey green eyes. The girl also had slight freckles.

"I'm Daphne Gurov." She shook my hand. "And who are you?"

"My name is Natali- I mean Natahsha Romanoff." I stuttered.

"New identity's are pretty hard to remember the first time around." Daphne said. "But you'll learn to remember it."

It was easy how these girls adapted to me right away.

"What do you do here?" I asked wondering ever since I first arrived.

"Since we're all young, they only teach us stuff like languages and the different type of weapons." Valeriya started.

"But when we're older, they teach us the real stuff like mixed martial arts and how to actually shoot a gun." Daphne added.

"It's all cause they're training us to be Soviet Spys."

"I got that part." I said. Madame did tell me that. "Anything else?"

They both shook their heads.

"Wait!" Daphne said. "There is this new thing call psy... something. I don't know what happens there."

At the moment, I really didn't care what the psy... class was. But something itching inside of me was telling me it was bad. But on the bright side, I made new friends.

* * *

**Now, I'm just gonna fast forward a few years...**


	3. Love Is For Children

_April 24, 1940_

I, Natasha Romanoff was now in the Red Room for five years. So now, I was 12. For the past five years I've mastered in languages French, Russian and Latin; and the different types of guns. Today, language classes were cancelled for some reason because they called us to the gym. We had to get in a straight line across the red line. I stood in the middle of my friends, Valeriya and Daphne. We've bonded for five years and got really close to each other. Madame stood in front pacing back and forth.

"Ladies, you have now reached the age where you move on from learning languages and weaponry. You will now be learning the arts of self-defence; or also known as mixed-martial arts. But one of you, will join me for a special session. One which you will all experience once in a while. But for today, I will pick Natasha Romanoff."

My heart stopped. I didn't really know what would be planned. So I brushed a red curl out of my face and walked up to Madame. She led me to a dark room with a table and two steel chairs. I sat in one and she sat across from me. She gave me a cold-straight face that was a total opposite of the one she made when we first met.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Natasha." She whispered. "For starters, who do you love?"

"Well, I'm not sure anymore. My family's dead."

"That's good." She said. To be honest, I expected the opposite response from her. "You shouldn't love."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because emotions could overpower you."

"How does that affect me?"

"You see Natasha, if you make it far enough to be a Soviet Spy, you will be in life-risking missions." She told me as she placed her elbows on the table.

"How would that happen?"

She took a deep sigh. I could tell she was really annoyed of my questions.

"When you become a master spy, violence is always the answer. Love is never an option. Falling in love is basically falling down your grave getting ready to be buried. You'll start having doubts in shooting the enemy. Compassion will start flowing through your veins as you stumble on your gun's trigger. As you stare at the target with confusion, you hear a gunshot from behind you. As you turn around, you see his bodyguard pointing his gun at you. But before your eyes, you fall down to the ground. A pool of blood starts to form around you. When you look back up, your vision starts to fade as he points the gun to your face. In seconds time, all your going to see is black."

I froze dead in my seat. I never thought love could send you down to your grave.

"I never thought of it that way." I managed to say. "What are you trying to tell me? That I'm never supposed to get married?"

"Regimes fall everyday Natasha. Tend not to weep over that."

"Why would I? If they were meant to fall, let it be."

"And if the Black Widow was meant to fall in love, they would all be dead." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I fell right into that one. "You see my point, Natasha?"

"Yes Madame." I got up out of my chair and headed for the door. I was about to turn the doorknob when she stopped me.

"Natasha." I looked back at her. "Remember, Love is for Children."

I nodded my head as I opened the door and walked out.

OoOoOoOoOo

My life just felt like it opened a new door. Now, I just learned that love can limit the days to your death. I opened the door to the gym and was greeted by a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He looked at me and I looked back.

"Natasha Romanoff?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm Bucky." He said. "But I'm now known as The Winter Solider. Today, I'll be teaching you about mixed-martial arts."

"I know." I said as I walked past him.

"But, you also get to pick your standardized gun."

My face lit up as he gestured to the table. I looked at all the different types. The style and design were what fascinated me most. But I wasn't looking for the most flattering one. Besides, as long as it puts a bullet through someone, it works for me. I picked up two Glock 26's and holstered them.

I walked towards the other girls crowded around The Winter Solider. Seemed like he was giving some speech.

"Now that you all have your guns. The number one law here is that you don't shoot the other girls or else your own life is at stake. But the only time you will be able to shoot, is when the final test is up. The significance of your gun is that you're a step closer to becoming the Black Widow. This is where you define who you are as an assassin. If you deserve to live, or move on."

* * *

**I was thinking about going up to the end of The Avengers film. I want to experience Natasha's life through Iron Man 2 and The Avengers, what do you think?**


	4. You Have My Word

_April 25, 1940_

Training started today. So far, it hurt like hell. Who knew that just a few kicks can leave cuts and bruises. I stood in the gym panting like a wild dog. Sweat was pouring down my face as I glanced at the other girls. All doing the same thing I was doing, kicking and punching each other.

I walked to the wall and leaned against it attempting to catch my breath. Our instructor The Winter Solider said we could have a 30 second break; every 90 minutes. The thing I couldn't get was why they would practically murder us. The Red Room wants to make a Soviet Spy, and they plan to do that by basically murdering us.

There was something about The Winter Solider I couldn't exactly put my finger on. He looked as if he was undrafted from the army. He did have the physique of a solider. But my thoughts got interrupted, when I heard a voice screaming.

"Romanoff!" The Winter Solider screamed. "Your time is up! Get your ass over here!"

I rolled my eyes as I got back up. I lightly jogged back to the center where each of the other girls were getting the same beatings. Valeriya just got kicked over by him. I watched Daphne as she ran over to him. The way he beat her down was as if it wasn't even a challenge. But, it was now my turn.

I pushed my way through the remaining girls hearing a few curse words from them. The Winter Solider stared at me. "Natasha Romanoff. Think you can beat me?"

"I can try." I said. Little did I know, I didn't even know mixed-martial arts.

After a minute of being brutally beaten. My only reward was a new collection of bruises. The Winter Solider glanced above me and laughed. "Nice try Romanoff. Maybe next time."

I got up and brushed myself off. I shot a glare at him before exiting the gym. I was about to follow the other girls to the exit before he called me back.

"Romanoff. Come back for a minute." He said.

I rolled my eyes as I walked up to him. I already hated this guy. If he wants a rematch, he can kiss my foot which is going to hit him right in the face.

"What do you want?" I nagged. I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was take a freeing cold shower and sleep.

He crept up to me and grabbed one of my red curls.

"Your hair Natasha, it's as red as what The Red Room was named after. It's so bright and vibrant."

"What's your point? I was born with red hair." I scowled as I backed away from him. He was really creepy. But one thing that bugged me most was his accent. It wasn't Russian. But, American. "What do you want?"

"I want your trust Natasha."

"For what?" I asked. This was getting creepier by the second.

"The Red Room has secrets. Dark secrets. I believe you have potential right inside of you. You just need the years of practice to unleash it. My point is, I want you to help me."

I thought for a second. This was my first mission. And I was interested in knowing the secrets myself. "You have my word."

* * *

**Yes, I know that was a short chapter. I will fast forward a couple more years.**


	5. Sticky Notes

**Check out my Instagram for this FanFiction page. It's MysteryGal5. And for the future, I know completely NOTHING on gymnastics.**

* * *

_June 11, 1945_

I, Natasha Romanoff am now 17 years old. Past 5 years? It's been hell. All the training every single damn day. But on the bright side, our instructor, The Winter Solider, has gotten to be more nice to me and vice-versa. My skills at the point are advanced. Yes, I can kick a guys ass but I fall every once and then; but I'm almost a master.

Recently, a new girl showed up. She's a year younger than me and all I can say about her is that she's really peppy. Her name is Sofia Novosi. Short blonde hair but just long enough to border her crystal blue eyes. Her skills? Pretty good for a newbie. But let's just say I'm currently the top of the class.

Today, we were all standing in the gym. Not for a lesson, but an announcement by Madame.

"Ladies." She said. "Might I say, you are all progressing very well for a Soviet spy-in-training. But the bad news is that only one of you could become what the Soviet wants. The final test to unleash your potential will be any day at any time. Prepare yourself and practice well. This may or may not be your last day."

I had the same expression on my face as everyone else did. Fear.

OoOoOoOoOo

I walked back to my room and opened the door. But to my own surprise, I found Sofia in my room. "What the hell do you want Sofia?" I rolled my eyes.

"How do you do it Natasha?" Sofia asked out of the blue.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get all the professors to appreciate you more." She said. I stared at her with a weird face. "Face it Natasha. I've only been here a week and I already know the teachers like you better than all of us. Especially The Winter Solider."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I wondered. Who knew where this was going to go.

"Natasha, do you even know the meaning of the word love?" She said cheerfully emphasizing. Obviously she hasn't had those psychology classes with Madame.

I looked out my window at the snowy landscape. Never have I heard the word love since that class with Madame. What she said was constantly ringing through my head. _'Love is for Children. Love is for Children.' _I glanced back at Sofia who was smiling brightly at me.

"Sofia, I know that you haven't been here long, but I have." I said.

"How long?" She questioned.

"Since I was seven."

"You've been here for 10 years?" She sounded surprised. "What did they do to you?"

"You mean what did _she_ do to me." I corrected. "Madame told me that love can get you killed. Compassion overrules you. You become so soft and not the cold-hearted assassin they want."

"Well, when you say it like that, she has a point." Sofia said. She glanced at the clock and it read, 5:45. "Well, we better be getting to dinner."

"Yeah." I said as we left the room.

Sofia and I walked into the cafeteria. Unfortunately, everyone gets a customized meal. Some of us get pasta, others get sandwiches and sometimes even soup. I walked up to the counter and the lady passed me my dinner. I sat at a table with Valeriya and Daphne. I opened my container and saw a yellow sticky note inside. I ripped off the note and read through it.

_'Meet me at the main entrance at 11:43 PM. EXACT. Don't be late.'_

I shoved the note in my gun holster and looked natural.

"What is it Natasha?" Daphne asked.

"Just..." I glanced at my sandwich quickly. "Turkey on wheat."

OoOoOoOoOo

_11:35 PM _

I sat awake in my bed looking at my blank ceiling. What the hell did this person want me for? I grabbed the note and stared at it once again, thinking of who it could be. Madame? Doubt it. What would that lady want with me. Winter Solider? Possibly, he was a really weird man. Anyway, I glanced at my clock and noticed that I'd better be going.

I snuck out of my room and started walking down the hallway. If my memory's right, I should turn here. I turned around and saw the whole hallway covered in lasers. This person possibly hates me. I studied the lasers and planned out a swift routine to bypass them.

I started out with a frontflip proceeded by a somersault. When I got back up, I did a cart-wheel followed by a round off. And to finish my routine, I turned around and did a backflip. I glanced at my watch and it read, 11:40; So, I ran the rest of the way. I arrived at the entrance and found nobody there. "Well, that's great." I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"Very well Romanoff..." A voice muttered. "I didn't think you'd come." The figure stepped out of the nearby room. I couldn't make out who it was yet. All I could see was a sort-of shadow. That person glanced at what I think was a watch. "And you even came right on time."

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

He stepped into a small light and I could make out that it was Bucky, or also known as, The Winter Solider. "Remember that deal we made about 5 years ago?"

I had a sudden flashback of the whole situation...

_"Your hair Natasha, it's as red as what The Red Room was named after. It's so bright and vibrant."_

_"What's your point? I was born with red hair." I scowled as I backed away from him. He was really creepy. But one thing that bugged me most was his accent. It wasn't Russian. But, American. "What do you want?"_

_"I want your trust Natasha."_

_"For what?" I asked. This was getting creepier by the second._

_"The Red Room has secrets. Dark secrets. I believe you have potential right inside of you. You just need the years of practice to unleash it. My point is, I want you to help me."_

_I thought for a second. This was my first mission. And I was interested in knowing the secrets myself. "You have my word."_

I had a reality check as I said, "Yeah, I remember."

"I think you just unlocked that potential I was looking for. All the secrets will be unlocked tonight."

Before I proceeded, I looked deep into his dark green eyes. "Bucky, if you're an instructor here, how come your gallivanting around for the deep secrets?" He stared at me with shock, as if he was never expected to hear that question. "Who are you Bucky? And what are you doing here?"


	6. Bucky's Story

_"Who are you Bucky? And what are you doing here?"_

"You really want to know Natasha?" He said to me. "It's gonna be hard to believe."

"Why do you think I asked?" I told him. I wanted to know so bad!

"Alright...

_I was a solider in the American Army; But after I got captured by HYDRA, specifically Red Skull, I got saved by my friend Steve Rogers. Funny thing about him, he was a frail guy before being enhanced to a Super Solider. He was now known as Captain America, a hero. Anyways, he started a team to go infiltrate all the world-wide HYDRA bases. There was me, along with Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier. We were about to ambush a train with Arnim Zola, Red Skull's scientist. After The Captain and I boarded the train, we worked together to kill the other agents on the train. _

_"I think we're done here." Captain America said as he picked up his shield._

_"Let's just get Zola and get the hell out of here." I replied._

_But to our surprise, there was another HYDRA agent on board. He shot his gun which blew up the wall we were standing against. On the bright side, he was grasping on to a stable handrail whereas I was hanging on to the dangling one. _

_"Bucky!" He called as he stuck out one of his hands. "Grab my hand!"_

_I tried to grab his hand but every time I moved, the rail would have detached. But I took that risk, I reached out for his hand but the railing broke before me. _

_"Bucky!" He cried out to me._

_I looked back up at him, I was possibly going to die. But I had a feeling we were going to win. There was a hero on our side and that's all that mattered. As I slammed against the snowy mountain, I rolled down to the bottom. About an hour later, I woke up. But not in the snow. In some kind of hospital. I was greeted by Madame Kuschov._

_"Hello Bucky." She said calmly._

_"Where the hell am I?" I commanded._

_"You are in a place we call The Red Room. Consider it your new home."_

_"What's the catch?" I asked._

_"We only ask for your assistance in return." She smiled. "We have Soviet Spy Trainees here who need a teacher in mixed-martial arts. They will become The Black Widow."_

_"What makes you think I know that?" _

_"You fought alongside Captain America. I assume your good."_

_"What did happen to Captain America?" I wondered._

_"After you 'died', he went to conquer HYDRA once and for all. He had to crash a plane of explosives in the Arctic to save America. It's presumed that he died as an American hero."_

_"Alright..." I said sadly._

_"Anyway..." She stabbed a needle in my arm. _

_"Ow..." I muttered. "What the hell was that?"_

_"Just something to expand your dear lifeline...__You will start today. Our girls are old enough to start the training. Just teach them the basics and then go on towards the complicated stuff. Don't fail me or it will cost you your life."_

_"Do I get some sort of code name for this?"_

_"Yes. Good luck with the girls, Winter Solider..."_

OoOoOoOoOo

_June 12, 1945 - Early Morning_

"That's how I got here Natasha..." He told me calmly.

"Wow..." I said. His story shocked me. "I heard many stories of Captain America. Anyway, what's your plan to learn more about this place?"

"Follow me..."

He led me to a room with the words, 'Private' on it. We walked inside the dark room. "Natasha, you got a flashlight?" he whispered.

"Yes..." I pulled it out of my holster and flicked it on. I maneuvered it around and went through a filing cabinet. I pulled out a file that read, 'Red Room.' "Bucky." I called. "I think I found something."

He rushed by my side as I opened the file. I pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly scanned through it.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. And btw, I'm all against the fact that Bucky was brainwashed to hate Captain America.**


	7. The Truth About The Red Room

"I can't believe that all that we're not supposed to know lies here." I said cheerfully. "And this document is made out to this year. This document is talking about all of us."

"Well, read it." Bucky said.

_Red Room - 1945_

_This is our first year of this program. If one of these girls shine out, this program will go on for future years to come. Year after year we will have another assassin roaming around the world. I selected four of the best girls for the final exam. They are, Valerie Sutzow (Valeriya Kutzow), Dalia Purov (Daphne Gurov), Sophie Crovosi (Sofia Novosi) and Natalia Romanov (Natasha Romanoff). As you can see, they all had to be given new identities as a term of a new beginning. But with new beginnings come false backgrounds. Each one of them was given a different talent to go by if ever asked about childhood. Valeriya's is painting, Daphne's is writing, Sofia's is playing the piano and Natasha's is ballet._

_Each one of these girls has shown exceptional progress from the beginning; but sadly, there can only be one Black Widow. There is a week until the final exam and that's when our new assassin will be revealed. It will be the greatest match. After one of our followers is appointed, they will be doing life-risking missions for the sake of The Soviet. But if they deserved the title, they'll live forever. If this plan goes as hoped, I, myself will continue this program till the day I am buried; as I am the current Black Widow._

_Madame Christine Kuschov_

OoOoOoOoOo

I stared at Bucky with a straight face. "All they plan to do is kidnap child's girls and train them to be master assassins? That's just evil and conniving. Especially since the majority of them are going to be killed in the next few days."

"But on the bright side, your making it to the final test." Bucky said trying to ease up the whole situation. I know he's trying to be nice, but how's not the time.

"I don't want to kill my friends. They're all I have since those stupid Nazi's killed my mother."

"What can we do?" Bucky asked. "Who knew that Madame was a master killer herself? If she even knows that we're here, she can just put a bullet through us. There's nothing we can do Natasha..."

I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was already 1:00am. "This is wrong Bucky; and I thought that you out of all people would want to do what's right? Isn't that why you fought alongside Captain America? For your counties sake? And now you're not fighting for the sake of little girls lives."

I left the room and started walking back to my room. When I arrived there, I threw my flashlight on the floor and dropped myself onto my bed. I'm going to stop this, even if I have to do this alone...


	8. I'm Sorry Natasha

**Sorry for the long wait but I was trying to finish my other story "The Ultimates" (which you should checkout) and just started another story, "Project: New Generation 4 - Powerless" (which you should also check out).**

* * *

_June 13, 1945_

Today was possibly the day. The day where Madame eliminates all the other girls. We all lined up along the wall with Madame pacing back and forth in her heels with Bucky off to the side, acting as if nothing happened last night.

"Ladies..." Madame whispered. "The time has come where I decide which one of you four girls can move on to the final exam. But to tell the girls who didn't make it." She pulled out a gun and pointed it. "You know what's going to happen."

I stood dead in my tracks. Even though I know I was going to make it. But this shouldn't be happening to any of the other girls. They all worked so hard to make it this far. This program was nice in the beginning; possibly just to lure little girls into believing this was like day camp. Well, it's not.

Madame walked up to the first girl. I knew that she was going to shoot her. That girl, I could see a bead of sweat pouring down her face. As Madame was about to kill the trigger. I ran up to her as fast as I could and trampled her over. The bullet from her gun ended up hitting the ceiling.

We both rolled on the ground and she stared at me with beady little eyes. "Natasha Alianovna Romanoff! Do you have any idea what you just did?!" She exclaimed at me.

"Yes! But do you know what you're doing!" I yelled back. "You're ending the lives of innocent teenagers just because you want your Black Widow!"

"Maybe it's because if these girls get to go home, they will exploit all of our secrets in The Red Room. Oh wait, they all have no home to go to."

"Well, you can try..." I said as I got up and kicked her gun away. Madame signalled Bucky as he wrapped his arms around me. As I struggled to break free, he placed a white cloth over my mouth.

I started to stop the struggling since I was feeling tired. Bucky whispered in my ear, "Try not to fight it...and, I'm sorry Natasha."

I hit the ground hard. I heards several gunshots and screams before the world around me turned into a world of darkness.

* * *

**Yes, I know it was a short chapter. But the next chapter will possibly be longer than this one.**


	9. We're Escaping

_June 15, 1945_

I woke up in a hospital bed. Which scared me since I thought I'd be dead for what I did. I looked at the door and saw Bucky leaning against the door. "How come I'm not dead yet?" I was most curious about that most.

"Woah Natasha..." Bucky walked over to me. "You've been asleep for two days and that's the first thing you ask?"

"Yes." I said. "Now tell me what exactly happened." I sat up on the bed.

"Well, after you fell to the ground, Madame proceeded with her mission and killed the rest of the girls minus Valeriya, Daphne and Sofia."

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes.

"She got the other professors to do something with the dead bodies. But after that, she pointed the gun at you. She muttered to herself, 'Such a shame. She was so well.' Before she pulled the trigger, I ran up to her and stopped her. I said that The Black Widow must have courage to speak her will and defend the innocent. Kill who deserves to be dead. Then she pulled back her gun and holstered it. She told me to take you to a room and here you are."

I looked in Bucky's eyes. After he bailed on me, he really did care about me. "Thank you." I got up and walked towards the door. But before I left, I turned around back at him. "When is the final test supposed to be?"

"She told me tomorrow."

"Well, that's not gonna happen." I rushed out the door. Bucky ran towards me.

"What the hell Natasha?!" He exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"She can't have a test if nobody's here...We're breaking out."

OoOoOoOoOo

He followed me into my room as he saw me open my closet. I pulled out a map and assorted weapons like guns, knives and even a few grenades. He sat on my bed as I threw all of those things in front of him.

"Seems like you planned this out throughly." Bucky picked up the map.

"What can I say? A future spy is always prepared." I sat beside him and asked. "I need your help...again. But this time, you better not bail on me."

"If it involves getting out of here, then count me in." He said. "What about the other girls?"

"They're coming with us...at least after I can convince them."

OoOoOoOoOo

I walked to the lunch room where I saw Valeriya, Daphne and Sofia. They were all shocked to see me.

"Natasha?!" Daphne exclaimed. "I could have sworn you'd be dead!"

"Yeah...well I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Valeriya wondered. Her bright blue eyes looked as if they were about to bulge from her head.

"The final test is tomorrow." I told them. All of their faces looked more shocked than when they saw me.

"That lady murdered about 10 girls in front of me!" Sofia exclaimed. "There has been too many murders this week and there is no need for anymore."

"Then join me." I said. "I'm making a plan with The Winter Solider and we're all breaking out of here." I stook my hand out in front of them. "Who's with me?" After a minute of hesitation, Sofia and Daphne placed their hands on top of mine. I looked at Valeriya as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Valeriya?" Daphne said. "What are you doing?"

"This isn't right." Valeriya said. "Natasha tried to make a stand and she almost died. And if we even attempt to do something this risky, we might as well just accept our death."

"But at least we'll die knowing that we did the right thing!" Sofia exclaimed.

OoOoOoOoOo

Later that night, Sofia and Daphne met up in my room. I handed them all the weapons they needed. Bucky rushed in with a look of concern on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The whole place is armed." He told me. Anger rushed through my veins.

"Valeriya probably told Madame." Sofia said. "What's the plan from here."

"It doesn't matter." I said. "We were all trained for something like this all of our lives. If we die out there, remember that we die knowing that this place will be finished.


	10. My First Kill

_June 16, 1945 - Early Morning_

It was about 1:30 am here at the Red Room. Bucky, Sofia, Daphne and I were in my room. Our plan of escaping had to be put on hold since Valeriya snitched.

"We're leaving now." I said. "Madame might have Valeriya, but we are three Soviet Spy trainees with the assistance of The Winter Solider."

"Right!" Daphne said. "But what's the plan?"

"Sofia and Daphne will head to the west wing. Plant a grenade there and head for the exit." Bucky pointed to the map. "Natasha and I will do the same thing at the east wing. Shoot anyone you see; especially Valeriya and Madame."

We all prepped our weapons and inserted our earpieces I opened the door. I looked both ways and found it empty. All four of us exited my room and headed our separate ways.

OoOoOoOoOo

I shot the lock of the east wing and found Madame standing there. "Hello Natalia. Bucky." She hissed. "Such a shame you grew up to be like this. After I trained you to be so much more."

"You bet." I shot. "Now, I'm a cold-hearted assassin."

"Not yet." She pointed a gun at me. I stood there giving her a cold stare. Madame was about to pull the trigger when Bucky jumped forward and slashed her gun. Her gun fell apart as I pulled out mine. I had it pointed at Madame but couldn't keep a straight aim since she kept on beating up Bucky. When I finally got a good aim, I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her and she fell to the ground. I couldn't believe what I just did. My first kill when I was 17.

Bucky walked up to me and said, "Nice shot Romanoff."

I said through my earpiece, "Daphne? Sofia? How are you guys?"

"Natasha!" Sofia exclaimed. "Valeriya's dead. But she had backup...we're sorry." All I could hear was static. I ripped out my earpiece and slammed it on the ground. "Let's go Bucky." I said as I threw the grenade at the ground.

"Wait..." A voice said. "A Black Widow is always prepared..." We turned around and Madame pulled the trigger of her other gun.

"Natasha!" Bucky exclaimed as he jumped in front in front of me taking the bullet. I gasped as I kneeled beside him. "Natasha...get out of here..."

"Why did you do that?" I asked refusing tears to come out. "Now I'm alone..."

"Natasha...you are a beautiful girl with so much potential. You will be around the world for a long time doing what you know is right. And right now, you did. Congrats." He said to me. "You're the new Black Widow." I stared at him with shock. "Now get out of here...this place is rigged to explode even if one room explodes."

"Good-bye Bucky..." I said as I lightly kissed him. He was nice to me for all these years. It was the least I could do. I got up and started to run.

The last words I heard him say was, "Good-bye...Natalia."

OoOoOoOoOo

I ran out of The Red Room as fast as I can. Rooms and hallways were exploding behind my by the second. Once I made it outside. I ran as far away as I could before the whole building exploded. As I watched it engulf into flames, I shivered in the snow and wondered what to do with my life...


	11. My Widow Bites

_August 22, 1946_

It's been a year since the whole incident with Madame and Bucky. I don't know if Bucky survived that explosion, but I doubt it. Don't even get me started on The Red Room, that place was in flames so big that every relic burned down to a crisp. Well, not every...I'm still here. I'm the last relic of The Red Room.

Anyway, now I was a sort-of Soviet Spy. Even though The Soviet hated my guts...

OoOoOoOoOo

_One Month Before..._

I walked into the Soviet building to speak to . I dressed classy in a short black dress with nylons and black heels. I went up to the secretary and said, "I want to see Mr. Renard."

"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked. "In place of Monsieur Leblanc?"

"Sure." I lied.

"Go right in."

I walked down to the end of the hall and opened his office door. I entered the room and was automatically hit with the smell of stale cigars and beer. Disgusted by the smell, I walked over to a seat in front of his desk and smiled.

"Mr. Renard." I said.

"And who are you?" He asked puffing some smoke in my face. "You don't look like my next appointment."

I swatted away the smoke. "Actually, you might be more happy I showed up instead of Monsieur Leblanc. I'm much more exciting."

"And why's that?"

"You see Mr. Renard, do you know the situation of The Red Room that happened 18 years ago?"

"Yes..." He told me. "It was an institution that was supposed to be used to build a Soviet Spy codename The Black Widow."

"And then..." I said eyeballing his two guards by his desk.

"Last year, it exploded and none of the girls survived. Not one item could be retrieved from the pile of ashes. Whoever burnt down the building is being wanted. But the sad part is that we don't have a Black Widow."

"Wrong..." I muttered. "There is a Black Widow." I rose up from my chair. "It's me...and I was the one who burned down The Red Room." He and his bodyguards pointed their guns at me. I laughed. "You are all just neanderthals. I'm The Black Widow..."

I jumped in the air on the backs of one of his bodyguards. I choked him until he fell to the ground. I pulled out my gun from my thai holster and shot a bullet straight through the other one's gun. He was jamming for it to work. I performed a thai choke and slammed him against Mr. Renard's desk. Lastly was Mr. Renard himself. He was hiding underneath his desk like a small child afraid of the lightning. I walked behind the desk and bent down beside him.

"Don't worry." I said. "I only came here for one thing." I walked over to a safe and shot the lock. It fell to the ground as I opened it. Big bombs, big guns were all there but I wasn't after that. Behind all those weapons was the most dangerous weapon of all. I pulled it out. They were two black identical gloves with finger holes. But the best part was the wiring and the two blue dots. They were gloves that could apply up to 30,000 volts of electricity when applied to a person. I put the gloves on and turned on the electricity. It sizzled as I walked back to Mr. Renard. "You have met The Black Widow. If you tell this to any living human being, you will get a taste of my Widow's Bite."

I opened the window and did a backflip out. I had my weapon, and my enemies. I'm positive that man would tell. Then I would be the most wanted person; by the cops, and all the governments in all the bad ways. But in my opinion, I was the good guy. Burning down The Red Room was a good thing to me. No more little girls would have to be killed just because they can't shoot a gun. Since no agency will accept me, I'll become my own. Freelance Spy: Black Widow.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Present Day..._

I sat on a park bench wearing a black coat, hat and sunglasses. Trying to act natural since I'm most wanted person. Posters of me were at every post office and bar.

_Wanted: Black Widow  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 60 kg  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Red With Curls_

* * *

**Now, I'm just going to fastfoward a couple of years to where Clint and Natasha meet in Budapest! Check out my new story, Project: New Generation - Powerless**


	12. Budapest, Hungary

**Budapest! I just made this up on the spot. And, yup, I skipped a lot of years...**

* * *

_December 15, 2005_

I was at a ball in Budapest, Hungary. I needed to get in contact with a man named Josh Schmitt, the leader of the nuclear deposits and arrivals. My boss wanted give him some nuclear bombs for who knows what. For this occasion, I wore a red ball gown with red heels and had my red curls up in a bun. I caught a glimpse of Josh and started walking over until a man walked in front of me. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and was wearing a black suit and a dark purple bow tie which.

"Hi." He said politely. I could tell his accent was foreign. Possibly American. "My name is Luke. Luke Martin, in charge of nuclear and radiation."

Maybe I could manipulate him instead.

"Natalie Rushman." I lied. My identity was at risk and it'd be worse if someone knew my real name. "Prima ballerina."

A smile grew on his face. "Russian?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Come with me to the roof." A smile grew on my face as he led me to the roof. We watched the stars and I noticed that he picked the spot next to the potted plant. Something was up. But that didn't matter, I was wearing my Black Widow cat suit underneath with my guns. "So Natalie, let me tell you something."

"Go ahead." I said.

"Your hair is so vibrant and red. It's like you can be spotted from a large group of people. Like tonight. I spotted you from the other end of the ballroom. Natasha..." He pulled out a bow and some arrows from the potted plant. I ripped off my dress revealing my Black Widow suit. I pulled out my two guns and started shooting at him.

"Who are you really? Luke Martin?" I demanded an answer.

"Clint Barton of America." He pointed an arrow at me. "And my mission is to kill The Black Widow."

"I'm not the bad guy." I said pointing my gun at him. "Your director's facts are incorrect on me."

"Please Widow. You burned down a government institution, killed a Soviet General and stole a deadly weapon. Not to mention that you've been on the run for who knows how many years."

"I know that they might seem bad, but trust me, there are all good reasons behind them if you just let me explain..."

"Not a chance..." The very second before he shot the arrow, I shot a bullet which scraped his shoulder causing his arrow to hit the ground. The ground exploded below us and we were falling through. I pressed the button on my utility belt and a bungee cord busted out and clipped on the chandelier. Barton used a bungee cord arrow to reach the ground. Seriously, is there an arrow that guy doesn't have.

Once we hit the ground, people were evacuating by the second. I called my bungee cord back as one of his arrows swept by my head. I looked at him and ran up to him. I jumped on his back and was about to apply my Widow's Bite when he knocked me over to the ground. Before I could get up, he pointed an arrow directly at my heart.

"Let me explain Barton..." I pleaded.

"Tell your story to the devil."

He was about to let the arrow go until a bigger problem happened...

OoOoOoOoOo

The Hungarian Army poured in. Hundreds of men pointing their weapons directly at us.

"Dobd el a fegyvert, és tegye a kezét a levegőben!" One of them yelled in Hungarian.

"What the hell?" Barton asked confused.

I rose up from the ground and dropped my guns, bungee cord and even took off my widow bites. "It means, 'Drop your weapons and place your hands in the air.'"

He dropped his bow and kicked it to the side. He slowly rose his hands to his head.

"Ki a fene vagy te? És miért van itt?" They demanded. _(Who the hell are you? And why are you here?)_

I muttered to Barton, "Play along..." I walked up to the Hungarian soldiers and said, "Barton és én itt egy titkos küldetés az FBI-tól, hogy megtalálja az ember felelős a kivitel a nukleáris fegyverek a malajziaiak." _(Barton and I are here on an undercover mission from the FBI to find the man in charge of exports of nuclear weapons to the Malaysians)._

After they muttered a few words to each other, they all shot me a salute. I shot one back as they all dispatched.

"Nice story Widow." Barton said as he picked up his bow.

"You know, this is the part where you grab an arrow and shoot it at me." I picked up my weapons.

"No..." He said. My heart stopped. "This is the part where you tell me why I shouldn't do that."

I can't believe he was actually letting me explain. "You see Barton. I was one of the girls raised there. They were training girls to be master assassins to be called 'The Black Widow.' But the bad part is that only one girl gets the title and the other shave to be shot right in front of you. They brainwashed us as if killing was good. But I overlooked that. I knew that they were going to kidnap more girls for their program and I couldn't let that happen. So I burned down the place. It may seem wrong to you, but I knew it was the right thing to do." I stared at him as a smile grew on his face.

"I believe you Widow."

"Your letting me go?"

"No..." He said. "I'm bringing you to join me in America."

OoOoOoOoOo

"What?!" I exclaimed. "But your boss wants me dead."

"I know." He said. "But if you tell him that story, I'm sure he'll recruit you as an agent of SHIELD."

"Thank you Barton." I said.

"Call me Clint...or Hawkeye."

"As long as you call me Natasha instead of Widow."

* * *

**And that's how Natasha and Clint met in Budapest! Now we'll see the part where Nick meets Natasha. Don't mind the Hungarian part, that was all Google Translate...**


	13. Welcome To SHIELD

_December 17, 2005_

Clint walked me around SHIELD Headquarters and I was shocked. It was everything I ever dreamed of. Computers, rushing agents, various weapons and all that. He walked me up to a man in a black trench coat and an eyepatch.

"Director Fury." Clint said. "This is The Black Widow. Or otherwise known as, Natasha Romanoff."

Director Fury gave Clint a cold stare. "Agent Barton!" He exclaimed. "I sent you on a mission to _kill_ the Black Widow. Not bring her back to SHIELD!"

"I knew my orders Director. But Natasha has proven to me that you know her the wrong way."

"Oh, so now you two are on a first name basis?!" He exclaimed. "Agent Barton, do you know what she has done? She has burnt down government property and-"

"In my defense, they were using it for a bad reason." I interrupted. "They were raising future Soviet assassins to do the dirty work the Soviet Union wanted them to do. They had a group of girls; about 13 of them. But they only wanted four of them for the final test, so they shot each one of them; in front of us. And after doing my research, they wanted to continue this project for who knows how many more centuries. I decided to stop it. So I burned the place down. Watched it engulf into flames until the very last crisp. You and all the other governments think I did the wrong thing. But to me, I did the right thing. You can even shoot me right here, right now, in front of all these agents. But that will remind me of the lady I once called Madame..."

His cold stare turned into a warm smile. "A lot has happened to you, Romanoff."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Maybe we can make up for it here."

I smiled as he stook out his hand, "Welcome to Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Or better known as SHIELD, Agent Romanoff."

I couldn't believe it. I was a government agent. This is what I was trained for all my life. And now, I've earned it...

OoOoOoOoOo

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Clint exclaimed. "Your possibly the first person that outspoken Fury."

"Well, I've had my practice." I smiled at him.

A lady with her dark brown hair in a bun walked up to us. "Agent Barton." She said. "There's a meeting in 5."

"Thanks." Clint said. "Oh, and Agent Hill, this is our new recruit Agent Natasha Romanoff or codename Black Widow."

"Oh, so you're the master assassin." She said to me. "Glad to see you're on our side."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'm happier to be a part of SHIELD rather than a freelance spy."

The three of us walked to the meeting room where there was another man I didn't know. He was bald with light skin. When he looked at me he stood up and offered me his hand to shake. "Hello. I'm Agent Coulson." He said.

"Agent Romanoff." I shook his hand. "Or The Black Widow."

He smiled at me as Nick walked into the room. We all took our seats.

"Okay Agents." He said. "I assume you've all met Agent Natasha Romanoff?" They all nodded their heads. "Anyway, there was an idea a long time ago that was put on hold. It was where we could put a team of remarkable people to defeat the battles that we never could, called The Avengers Initiative. We're still looking for members that qualify, but we have two possible candidates." He walked to a computer and pressed a slide show. The first picture was a man big green powerhouse. "This is Dr. Bruce Banner. After a high exposure of gamma radiation, he turns into a green powerhouse when angry." Nick pressed the button and the next photo was a man wearing the stars and stripes. "This is Captain America."

"Director Fury?" I asked. All eyes turned on me. "Didn't Captain America die back in the 1940's?"

"He did." Nick said. My face became confused. "But we recently found him frozen in the ice. No injuries. In fact, he wasn't even dead."

Everyone was shocked. Including me. I could have sworn I saw Agent Coulson's face light up.

"We're still looking for members. But they're hard to find..." He looked at me and Clint. "Actually, I think I just found two more members. Agent Coulson, Hill, you're both dismissed." They both got up and left the room.

"Agent Barton, Romanoff. I would like to talk to you both about The Avengers Initiative."

* * *

**Now I'm gonna go ahead to when she's in Iron Man 2. That means I'm skipping another 5 years...**


	14. First Impressions

_April 2, 2010_

"Agent Romanoff." Nick called.

I walked over to him and said, "What is it Director?"

"I found a new possible member for The Avengers Initiative." He showed me a newspaper with a picture of a man with the words, **I AM IRON MAN** on it. "Tony Stark. The son of Howard Stark, a founding member of SHIELD. We want Iron Man on the team but we're not sure if Tony's what we want."

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked wondering what I was going to do about it.

"You see, Tony made his old secretary Virginia 'Pepper' Potts the new company CEO. You will infiltrate Stark Industries as the new secretary just to see if he's good enough. Here's a copy of your file, study it, memorize it. And Agent Barton recommended the alias Natalie Rushman for you. Is that alright?"

I smiled at the thought of that. "It's fine with me."

OoOoOoOoOO

Later that day, I wore a white dress top with black dress pants. I walked down the hallway and entered the room where Tony, Pepper and another man I didn't know. Tony and the other man were in a boxing ring and Pepper was off to the side. All eyes landed on me when I walked in the room.

"I promise you this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company." Pepper said as I walked up to her. I opened a folder that I needed her to do stuff.

"I need you to initial here." I pointed to the places.

Over by the ring, I heard the other man say, "Lesson number one, never take your eye off the-" He got inturrupted by Tony kicking him in the stomach. He slammed against the corner. I looked up and it seemed that Tony was good so far.

Tony picked up his water bottle and pointed at me, "What's your name, Lady?"

"Rushman. Natalie Rushman."

"Front and center in the church." He gestured to the ring. He seriously wanted to fight me?

"Oh no. Your not seriously going to ask her-" Pepper said before getting interrupted by Tony.

"Listen to the court." Tony said. I tossed my hair back.

"It's no problem." I said as I walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, he's very eccentric." Pepper said. Tony lifted one of the ropes and I went through avoiding eye contact with him. He took a sip from his water bottle; although I doubt there was water in it.

"What?" He gestured to the other man. "Can you give her a lesson?"

"Sure." The other man said as Tony left the ring. He was talking to me but I was really focusing on what Tony and Pepper were doing.

"Pepper..." He moaned as he sat beside her.

"What?" She asked.

"Who is she?"

"She is from Legal and she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment is you keep ogling her like that. Psh, can't believe she already thinks of me like that.

Anyway, I took off my heels and placed my folder on the floor. The other man gestured me to come closer, so I did.

"You ever box before?" He asked me.

"Yes, I have." I smiled.

"Like, tie bow, booty-boot camp, crunch? Something like that?"

I cleared my throat feeling offended as Tony asked me, "How do you spell your name, Natalie?"

"R-U-S-H-M-A-N."

I looked at Tony as the other man said, "Lesson number one, don't take your eye off-"

But I grabbed his hand, flipped myself over and attached my ankles to his neck. Then I slammed him to the ground and flipped over. Pepper and Tony both shared the same shocked look.

"Oh my-" They both exclaimed.

"Happy." Pepper finished as they both got up.

Apparently his name was Happy. Anyway, I let him go and rose from the ground.

"That's what I'm talking about." Tony said as he rang the bell.

"Just slipped..." Happy lied. Like every man, can't admit that a girl just beat him.

"Look's like a 2-K to me."

I exited the ring and put my shoes back on. "Mr. Stark, I need your impression."

He looked at me with confusion. "I have quite a reserve so if you..."

"I meant fingerprint." I handed him the folder.

Pepper walked up to us. "So how are we doing?" She asked.

"Good." Tony said.

"Will that be all ?" I asked.

"Yes." Pepper and Tony said in unison.

"That will be all Miss. Rushman. Thank you very much."

I walked out of the room. It was only my first day and I made a great impression.


	15. The Grand Monaco Prix

_April 4, 2010_

Today we were headed for Monaco since Tony had to attend The Grand Monaco Prix. I wore my knee-high red dress with a tan belt and heels. I kept my red curls down. I arrived at the Hotel De Paris early waiting for Tony and Pepper to arrive. The second I saw him, I walked up to him and said,

"Mr. Stark?" He looked at me. "Hello, how was your flight?"

"It was excellent." He said as he grabbed a drink. From what I could make out, he was a strong drinker.

"We have one photographer if your interested...?"

"Sure." He said as him and Pepper stood beside each other. As the camera was snapping photos, they were muttering words to each other. I could tell that those two had a unique bond. I took his empty glass and placed it on a tray. When he was done, Tony walked over to me. "You look fantastic, but that's not professional. What's on the docket?"

"Thank you." I smiled. "And you have a 9:30 dinner."

"Perfect. I'll be there at 11:00." He pointed at a table by the window. "Is this us?"

"It can be."

"Good, make it us." I nodded my head as I walked over to a waiter. "Excuse me, Mister Stark would like this table."

"But Madame, it's already taken." He told me.

"But you see, it's not me who wants it, it's Mr. Tony Stark. And if he doesn't get it, he just buy the place and get you fired." I flashed him a smile.

"Considor the table yours." He said. "Would you like me to include drinks?"

"Drinks would be lovely."

When I saw Tony sat down with another man and woman, I walked over to him and said, "Mr. Stark, your end table is ready."

As he followed me, I heard him say to the people he was talking to, "Hammer needs a slot Christine."

OoOoOoOoOo

After I showed Tony his table, I lost him so I started to mingle with the other people until Pepper called me over.

"Natalie." She called as I rushed over. I could see a look of worry on her face.

"Miss. Potts, what is-" She inturrupted me before I could finish.

"Did you know about this?"

"No. I didn't" I said as we watched the name 'Defilipo' change to 'Stark'

"This cannot happen..."

"Yeah I understand, how can I help you?"

"Where's Happy?"

"He's waiting outside."

"Get him. I need Happy."

"Right away." I said as I ran outside. I saw Happy in the car and tapped on the window. "Happy."

He slid down the window. "What is it Natalie?"

"Miss. Potts needs you."

"Alright." He said as he drove to the closer exit.

OoOoOoOoOo

I stood outside and thought, 'This was too crazy, even for Tony Stark.' I whipped out my cell and decided to tell Director Fury about it.

"Director." I said.

"Agent Romanoff, is Mr. Stark a good representive?" He asked.

"It's too early to tell, but something's up."

"What is it?"

"He decided to race in The Grand Monaco Prix without consulting me or Miss. Potts. It's like he's thinking of dumb ways to die and doing them."

"Alright, tell me if anything worse happens."

"Roger that." I said as I hung up the phone.


	16. Tears

**If this chapter's sad, that cause I'm listening to Perfect by P!nk (best song ever).**

* * *

_April 12, 2010_

It's been a week since Tony's attack at The Grand Monaco Prix and Pepper and I have been busy non-stop. So many people want to interview or even take a picture of Tony. Today, Pepper and I were both at our laptops and on the phone at the same time.

"Where is he?" A voice said. We turned around and saw Colonel James Rhodes from the US Army.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed." I told him.

"Downstairs." Pepper said. I looked at her, she was one to be disrespecting Tony's wishes, but whatever, she was the CEO and I was just the secretary.

OoOoOoOoOo

When Pepper and I were done, we placed or laptops on the table along with our phones. Pepper turned off the TV and looked at me.

"Tell me about yourself Natalie."

"What about me?" I asked trying to narrow down what she meant.

"You know, your childhood."

"Oh..." I said trying to think of a believable lie. "You see, my mom wanted me to be big in the world; that's where I learned all of those languages. But, she also wanted me to be able to defend myself so I was taught self-defense. But ballet came in to improve balance and poise."

"But were you an only child?" Pepper asked. I could tell that she wanted to know about me. Before I could answer, a horrid memory of my mom throwing me out the window into a solider's hair. Before I knew it, I was in The Red Room and I never saw my mom again. I don't know what ever happened to her. "Natalie?" She asked. Pepper looked at me with compassionate eyes. "Was that too personal?"

I looked at her and then felt my eyes and noticed that they were wet. Tears actually came out. I looked at my hand and noticed that I haven't cried in many decades. "No, it wasn't." Now I had to think of another lie. "Actually, I was an only child. I almost had a little sister, but after an unfortunate accident, my mother had a miscarriage."

Pepper gasped. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Natalie."

"It's nothing." I said shrugging it off. "Just don't tell anybody."

"I get it." She said. "Strong and powerful business woman."

I nodded my head. That was about half of it. The other half was a strong master assassin. "Are there any events I should be aware of?"

"Well, Tony's birthday should be soon."

"That should be fun." I gathered my things. Tony's birthday party will be a blast...


	17. Tony's Birthday Party

_April 17, 2010_

Today was Tony's birthday. I don't know what he has planned; but I hope it's not too violent. I walked into the room he was in with a box of watches, "What kind of watch would you like to wear tonight Mr. Stark?"

He looked at me and I noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned and he had a type of magnet in his chest. But I also noticed that there were veins bulging out from where the magnet was. It seemed as if he was being poisoned. I just pretended that I never noticed so I placed the watches on the table.

"I'll look at them." He said as he buttoned his shirt. I picked up the nearby martini shaker and started to make him one. "I should cancel the party." He said as I looked at him.

"Probably." I said. I could infer that he was possibly sick.

"Cause it's-"

"Ill time."

"Inappropriate." He took a sip of his martini. "Is that dirty enough for you?"

"Uh, gold-face." He told me. I pranced over to the watches and pulled out the watch. He sat on the chair. I sat on the arm rest and stared into his deep brown eyes. He seemed like a happy man, but everyone's got a little bit of depression in them.

I took out my compact and started applying powder to the area where he was hit back in Monaco.

"I gotta say things are already done." Tony said. "Where are you from?"

"Legal." I said.

"Can I ask you a question? It's a bit odd. If this was your last birthday party, how would you celebrate it?"

I thought for a bit. At this point, I was positive that Tony was slowly dying. "I would do whatever I wanted. With whoever I wanted." I got up and decided to go to my room and change for the party.

OoOoOoOoOo

I got changed into my cheetah print mini and pulled out my cell. I dialed Director Fury's number and he picked up.

"Director Fury, this is an emergency." I said.

"What is it Romanoff?" Director Fury asked.

"I'm positive that Tony is slowly dying."

"How can you be sure of that?" He asked me.

"When I walked into a room where he was, he had his shirt unbuttoned and there was some sort of glowing magnet in his chest with veins bulging out. They looked as if he was being poisoned."

"Listen to me Agent Romanoff-"

Director Fury's voice got interrupted by loud music and explosions. "I'll call you back as soon as I can Director." I hung up the phone and ran out.

OoOoOoOoOo

When I got out, I couldn't believe my eyes. This party was out of control. There was Tony in his Iron Man suit blowing stuff up that half-dressed girls were throwing at him. It got even worse when his friend, Colonel James Rhody appeared in one of his other suits.

"I'm only gonna say this once." James said. "Get out!" He slammed down the faceplate. Everyone started to run for the exit.

Tony looked over to the DJ, "Goldstein."

"Yes Mr. Stark?"

"Give me a fat beat to beat my buddy's ass..." He started laughing.

Goldstein started playing a catchy beat as James placed his arms around him. "I told you to shut it down."

Tony playfully threw the microphone and slammed down his faceplate. They both started to fly throughout the house.

I ran up to Pepper and she started screaming at me.

"Natalie!"

"Miss. Potts, I-" I tried to defend myself. Like she chose the right time to start yelling at me.

"Oh, don't you Miss. Potts me. I'm on to you. You know what, ever since you came here-" Then Tony and James dropped right through the ceiling. We both backed away. Happy grabbed Pepper and escorted her out. I ran back to my room to call Director Fury.

OoOoOoOoOo

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number. He picked up right away.

"Director. It's gotten out of control." I said.

"What has happened?" He asked.

"It was his party. He was in his Iron Man suit exploding stuff. Then when it started getting out of control, his friend Colonel James Rhodes was in one of his other suits and now they're busting up the whole house."

"Agent Romanoff, this is your mission."

Before I could answer, I heard them both screaming.

_"Put your hand down."_

_"You think you got what it takes to wear that suit?"_

_"We don't have to do this Tony."_

_"You wanna be the war machine take your shot!"_

_"Put it down!"_

_"You gonna take a shot?!"_

_"Put it down!"_

_"No!"_

_"Drop it Tony!"_

_"Make me!"_

Then there was an explosion that nearly swept me off my feet. I looked out the window and saw James fly away in the suit.

"What just happened Agent?"

"The Colonel just flew away in the suit."

"What do you suggest we do about it?"

I thought about it for a bit.

"I think it's time for you to come here..."


	18. Stark Knows All

_April 21, 2010_

Nick Fury arrived today. Tony was at Randy's Donuts sitting in the middle of the donut on top of the building. I was at the perimeter talking to the SHIELD agents guarding the area. Director Fury told me not to let anybody in. He was talking about a private matter that no normal civilian can know.

"Ok, you all need to keep all civilians out." I told them. "Director Fury is discussing an important matter with Mr. Stark."

"Yes, Agent Romanoff." They all said as they shot me a salute. "But many people are complaining."

As I turned around, I heard Director Fury's voice in my earpiece, "Agent Romanoff, I'm gonna need you to come inside."

Just great. I pretended to be Tony's secretary and now I have to walk into the restaurant and admit that I was just pretending. To make it even worse, I was wearing my Black Widow/SHIELD cat suit.

I walked in and noticed Nick was examining the veins on Tony's neck.

"I secured the perimeter; but I don't think we can hold it much longer." I told him.

Tony was drinking his coffee but stopped when he looked at me. He stared at me with confusion as he lowered his sunglasses. Nick shot a wide grin.

"You're...fired." Tony said.

"That's not up to you." I told him.

I sat next to Nick as he said, "Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff."

"I'm a SHIELD shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I called over Nick Fury." I said.

"You better apologize." Tony said to me.

"You've been very busy." Nick said. "You've made your girl your CEO, giving away all your stuff, you let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn't know better-"

"You don't know better. I didn't give it to him." Tony interrupted. "He took it."

"Woah, woah..." Nick said shocked. "What? He took it? You're Iron Man, and he just _took_ it? Your little brother walked in there , kicked your ass and took your suit?" He looked at me. "Is that possible?"

"Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies of any usage." I said.

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked us.

"No..." Nick said as I left the table. I walked outside and one of the other SHIELD agents passed me the needle. When I headed back, Nick said to me, "Hit him."

I stabbed the needle in his neck and sat beside him. He jumped up in shock as I grabbed his head and turned it towards me.

"Did you take my kidney and sell it?!" He exclaimed. I noticed that the veins on his neck started going back to normal. "What did she just do to me?"

"What did we do _for _you?" Nick corrected him. "That's lithium dioxide. It'll take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work."

"Give me a few boxes and I'll be right as rain." Tony said.

"It's not a cure, just to settle the symptoms." I told him.

"It's just going to be an easy fix." Nick said.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Tony said. "I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I have tried every combination, every permutation."

"And I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all." Nick smiled.

OoOoOoOoOo

We all arrived back at Tony's wrecked mansion later. Agent Coulson showed me a box labeled, 'Property of H. Stark.'

"Agent Coulson, might I ask what that is?" I asked.

"It's a box that belonged to Howard Stark, Tony's dad. It contains all of his stuff that he used for the arc reactor, and some personal things." He told me.

"Oh." I said as two SHIELD agents carried over the box to Tony and Nick.

Tony was confused at the sight of the box. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"I've got something at 2." Nick said as he picked up his jacket.

"But what-"

"Natasha will remain as a floater of Stark Industries and you remember Agent Coulson?" He gestured to Agent Coulson. Tony nodded his head. "Oh, and Tony, remember, I've got my eye on you."

"We've disabled all communications. No contact from the outside world." I said to him. "Good luck." I left the room.

Now, I wondered what's going to happen now...


	19. Is There Anything Real About You?

_April 25, 2010_

Ever since Tony found out the secret, he's been sent to do his research in his workshop. But in other cases, I was on my way to Pepper's office when I got a phone call. I pulled out my phone and the caller ID read Clint Barton. I couldn't believe it, Clint was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Romanoff." He said. "How's the mission?"

"It's fine. But I had to reveal my identity to Mr. Stark."

"That must suck." I giggled at his comment. "So much for the undercover mission."

"So, what's with the phone call?"

"Can't I call?"

"Not during SHIELD hours. Especially since I'm on a mission."

"Two things. One, Director Fury wanted me to tell you that you need to write a document if Tony Stark's ready for The Avengers Initiative. Two, I'm going to New Mexico."

"What?" I was shocked. "Why?"

"Director Fury has identified a possible threat and wants me there along with Agent Coulson."

"That man wants a lot of things." I saw Happy coming in my direction. "I have to go. Bye Agent Barton."

"Bye Romanoff." He said as I hung up the phone. When Happy reached me, we started heading to her office.

OoOoOoOoOo

I opened the door and saw Pepper and Tony. "Miss. Potts?"

"Hi." She said as Tony turned around. "Come on in."

I walked up to her. "Wheels are coming in 25 minutes."

"Thank you." She said as Tony and I stared at each other.

"Anything else boss?" Happy asked.

"No-" Pepper and Tony said in unison. "Not at the moment." Pepper finished.

"I lost both of the kids in the court." Tony said trying to make a joke. He laughed as we all ignored him. "Nothing?" He cleared his throat. "Are you blending in well, Natalie?" I glared at him. "At Stark Interprizes? Your name is Natalie isn't it? I thought you two didn't get along?"

"No. That's not so." Pepper said.

"It's just me you don't care for." Pepper picked up her files and got up. "No, nothing."

"Actually, while you're here, maybe you and Natalie could discuss the personal belonging."

"Absolutely." I said as Pepper and Happy left. The second he shut the door when when Tony and I would start our talk. "I'm surprised you could keep your mouth shut."

"God you're good. You are mind blowingly close to this. How do you do it? You're a triple impostor, I've never seen anything like it. Is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin?"

"Fallaces sunt rerum species." I said in Latin as I started heading out the door.

"Which means? Wait, what did you just say?"

I turned around and looked at him. "It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected." I slammed the door at him.


	20. The Hammerdroids

_May 2, 2010_

Tonight was the Stark Expo where Hammer was going to make a presentation. I was sitting shotgun next to Happy with Pepper at the back. I got out and opened the door for Pepper. She got out and we both slammed the doors.

"I'll keep the car downhill, okay?" Happy asked.

"Thank you." I said.

Pepper and I started heading upstairs to our seats at the show. We sat down as the show began. Hammer was doing some cheesy dance on stage. I wanted to laugh but that would seem unprofessional. Me and Pepper gave each other weird looks as he made it to the pedestal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for way too long this country has had to place it men and women in harm's way." Hammer said. I rolled my eyes and let him continue. "But then the Iron Man arrived and we thought the days of losing lives were long behind us. Sadly that technology was kept out of reach. That's not fair; that's not right. It's just too bad." I could see that Pepper couldn't care more than I did. "Today my friends, is faced with different problems. They are about to run out of ink." There was a mild applause as two people removed the pedestal from the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, the day I present to you is of the United States Military. The Hammer Drones."

One by one, Hammer Drones were coming from the stage. In my opinion, they were the ugliest things I've ever seen. Everyone was applauding except for Pepper and I.

"That's a hell of a lot better than cheerleaders, I'll tell you that!" He exclaimed. "Now, the very first prototype. The variable threat response battle shoot and its pilot, Air Force Colonel James Rhodes." In the center of the stage rose a replica of the Iron Man suit except it was equipped with extra guns.

"What?" Pepper exclaimed. She was as shocked as I was.

"For Americans, it's allied. Hammer Industries is-" He got interrupted by some noise. Thank god.

Everyone including me turned around and saw Tony in his red and gold Iron Man suit fly onto the stage. Tony walked up to Hammer.

"Where is he?" Tony asked him.

"What?" Hammer asked.

"Where's Vanko?"

"Who?

"Tell me!" Pepper and I started getting suspicious.

"What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, Rhody's suit began controlling itself on its own along with the drones. The program was being overwritten. "Get out of here!" He exclaimed.

"Let's take it outside!" Tony exclaimed as he flew into the sky.

The drones started to fly after him along with Rhody.

OoOoOoOoOo

Pepper and I ran down to the techs who were arguing with Hammer.

"Who's locked you out of the mainframe?" Pepper asked demanding an answer.

"Please...please..." Hammer said. "We've got in under control."

"Have you now?"

"Yes I do!" Man this guy is an ass. "If your guy didn't show up, this would have never happened. So just go away. Thank you." He headed back to the computer. I'll show him.

I bent his arm behind his back and slammed him against the table. "Now you tell me what I want to know. Who's behind this?!"

His glasses fell off as he muttered, "Iv..Iv...Ivan Vanko."

"Where is he?"

"He's at my facility."

I got up and started heading towards Happy.

OoOoOoOoOo

I walked up to Happy who seemed to be on his phone.

"Nobody's answering the phone, what's going on?" He asked.

"Get in the car!" I exclaimed. "Take me to Hammer Industries."

"What? I'm not driving you anywhere!"

"Fine, you want me to drive?!"

"No, I'm driving. Get in the car." I got in the backseat as he took the driver's. He started driving as fast as he could.

"When we arrive, I need you to watch the perimeter." I took my hair out of the bun and started taking off my dress. "I'm gonna enter the facility and get the target." Don't get me wrong, it was easier to fight in my SHIELD cat suit instead of my dress. When Happy was staring at me in my bra, the car swerved. "Eyes on the road."

"Got it."

I started to slip on my catsuit. Man I hate spandex at the moment. After I put on my boots, I checked to see if all of my weapons were there. Luckily, we just arrived at Hammer's Facility.

OoOoOoOoOo

He just parked the car as I hopped out. To my shock, he got out too.

"Stay in the car." I ordered.

"I'm not staying in the car." He protested.

"I said stay in the car."

He looked at what I was wearing. "What are you wearing?" I grabbed out my SHIELD card and jammed the entry lock. "Look, I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"You wanna help, keep the car running." I opened the door and he went in first.

The alarm went off and one of the guards came up to us. Happy punched him in the face as I went passed them. I slid passed a guard and threw two of my mini tasers at him. They shocked him as he fell. I got up and saw a cart with another guard coming out of a room.

I placed my hands on it, did a front flip and kicked him over. I continued running down the hall. Another guard was in front of me so I slid through his legs and pulled his ankle. Another guard appeared behind him. I jumped over the fallen one and attached my ankles to his neck forcing him to the ground. I jumped over the two on the ground and continued looking for Vanko.

I looked to my right and saw two guards who didn't notice me yet. I pulled out two mini smoke bombs and threw it at them. The smoke distracted them as I kicked one of them over and jumped on the other one. When I saw another one, I pulled out my bungee cord. He whipped his stick at me but I blocked it with my cors. I kicked his leg and wrapped the cord around his neck. When another one was coming, I ducked allowing his to screw up. I grabbed the other one's arm and flipped him over sending them both to the ground. I turned around and saw that one of the fallen guards was about to get up and try using pepper spray. So I ran up to him and performed my signature thai choke and slammed him onto the ground taking his pepper spray. Another one came right away so I blocked his arm, elbowed his face and kicked him over.

I got up and started walking towards Vanko when I saw one more guard. Instead of beating the crap out of him, I sprayed the pepper spray in his face causing him to fall over. Now, it was time for the target.

OoOoOoOoOo

I pulled out both of my guns and noticed that Happy caught up to me. I kicked down the door and pointed both my guns noticing that nobody was there. All I saw was two dead men hanging from the cieling and his computers.

"He's gone!" I exclaimed as I placed my guns in the holsters. I walked over to he computers and started to work my magic. I hacked on and started typing away.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked.

"I'm rebooting Rhody's suit."

After typing a few more codes, I got access to his suit and rebooted it. Tony's face appeared on the screen in a different window. "Reboot complete. You've got your best friend back."

"Thank you very much." Tony said. "Agent Romanoff."

"Well done with the new chest piece. I'm reading significantly higher output and your vitals all look promising."

"Yes, for the moment I'm not dying. Thank you."

But to my surprise, I didn't notice the window with Pepper on it. And to the fact where she heard all of that.

"What do you mean you're not dying? Did you just say you were dying?" Pepper asked worried.

"Is that you? No, not anymore."

"What's going on?"

"I was going to tell you. I didn't want to alarm you."

"You were going to tell me? You really were dying?"

"You didn't let me."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I was going to make you an omelet."

I glanced at the map and noticed that the drones were headed towards Tony and Rhody. "Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming, Tony. Looks like the fight's coming to you."

"Great." Tony said. "Pepper?"

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Don't be mad, I will formally apologize."

"I am mad!"

"...when I'm not fending off a Hammeroid attack."

"Fine."

"We could've been in Venice." He hung up along with her.

They battled until they were all down. I smiled until I saw one more. "Head up, you have one more. This one looks different. Repulsive's signature's definetly higher."

"Got it." Tony said.

As they were battling that last drone, I thought for a moment on what I would write for my document on Tony. Was he ready for The Avengers Initiative?


	21. Tony's Assestment

_May 7, 2010_

I spent the last five days writing my document/assessment on Tony. What was there to say? That man had many identities.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Tony Stark:_

_Over the past two months of working undercover for Tony Stark. I realized that he is a unique man. He might not show it, but he really does care about everything. Personality wise, Mr. Stark shows compulsive behavior. I'm not 100% sure if you're looking for that or not. He is prone to self-destructive tendencies. (Might not be useful for this project). The most obvious trait I noticed was that he displays textbook narcissism. That might not be important to you, but it might be good to know that._

_Recruitment Assessment For Avengers Initiative:_

_Iron Man: Yes_

_Tony Stark not recommended for this project. _

_I don't find him emotionally ready to join it. Believe me, he is a good fighter and will make a great addition to the team. But I think that he needs to settle down and clear everything before adding this to his to-do list. Although, I would recommend him as a consultant for The Avengers Initiative._

_By,  
Agent Natasha Romanoff._

OoOoOoOoOo

I handed my assessment to Director Fury.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff." He said. "It seems that you had quite the experience."

"Trust me, I'll just add that to the list." I smiled. "What do we do about Mr. Stark now?"

"Consider his case closed. You're done working as a secretary."

"But what now?" I asked.

"Not sure Agent Romanoff." He said to me. "Let time tell us."

* * *

**Iron Man 2 is finished! Do you all know what's next for The Black Widow?**


	22. My Interrogation

**Now, the events of The Avengers...Don't mind the translations...**

* * *

_May 11, 2012_

"Agent Romanoff?" Director Fury asked me. "Did you get a haircut?" He noticed my shorter red curls.

"Yes." I said. He looked at me weirdly. "Director, I might be a master spy, but I care about my hair too."

"Anyway, maybe you'd want to flaunt your curls on this mission." He tossed me a file. "We think that Georgi Luchov is in charge of illegal exports outside of Russia. We need you to pry information out of him."

"I'll do that." I smiled at him.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Hours Later..._

Georgi Luchov had me tied to a chair without my heels. His two other henchmen were all surrounding him. One of them walked up to me and slapped me right in the face. I took a few short breaths as I faced him again shaking my curls out of my face.

"Это не так, как я хотел в этот вечер, чтобы пойти." Georgi told me. _(This is not how I wanted this evening to go)._

"Я знаю, как вы хотели этим вечером, чтобы пойти. Поверьте мне, это лучше." I said back. (_I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better.)_

"Кто вы работаете?" _(Who are you working for?) _"Lermentov, yes?" Before I could answer, one of his henchmen came over and bent my chair back into the drop. My feet were scrambling to touch the ground. "Неужели он думает, мы должны пройти через него, чтобы переместить наш груз?" _(Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?)_

"Я думал, генеральный Solohob был ответственным за экспортом." _(I thought General Solohob was in charge of the export business.) _The henchman put down my chair.

"Solohob? Странствующий торговец, фронт. Ваша устаревшая информация обличает тебя. Знаменитая черная вдова, и она, оказывается, просто еще красивое лицо." _(A bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow and she turns out to be simply another pretty face)._

"Вы действительно думаете, что я красивая?" _(You really think I'm pretty?) _I rose my eyebrows. He turned around as one of his henchmen grabbed my head and opened it.

"Расскажите Лермонтова мы не нуждаемся в нем, чтобы переместить танки. Скажи ему, что он находится вне. Ну ..." He picked up a pair of pliers. "We might have to write down." _(Tell Lermontov we don't need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out. Well...)_

I started breathing harder as I heard my cell ring. Who the hell would be calling me now? At this time?

The other henchman picked up my cell and muttered, "Hello?" After listening for a bit. "Это для нее." _(It's for her.) _He passed the phone to Georgi.

"Вы слушайте внимательно-" _(You listen carefully). _He started before getting interrupted.

"You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I'll blow up the block before you can make the lobby." It was Agent Coulson.

Georgi placed the phone on my shoulder.

"We need you to come in." He said to me.

"Are you kidding?" I said. "I'm working."

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything."

Georgi muttered, "I don't...give everything."

I shot him a glare.

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now." I told him.

"Natasha..." He sounded serious. "Barton's been compromised."

I froze on the spot. Agent Barton was the person I was the closest with at the moment. This was more important than whatever this moron is giving me. "Let me put you on hold..." I made eye contact with Georgi.

He was about to take the phone when I kicked him in the knee. He fell over as I headbudded him. I got up and kicked one of them over and ducked a punch from the other one. I knocked him over with my chair as I rolled towards the other one. He grabbed my chair as I hit him back, slammed it on his foot and whipped him with my hair. I knocked down the other one and kicked him in the gut.

I hopped on of their backs and did a front flip on one of them slamming my chair into pieces. I got up and realized one of them got up. Before he could grab me, I bent back his fingers, hit him on his hip and slapped his face. I kicked him in the stomach and did a ninja get-up. To finish him off, I jumped connecting my ankles to his neck and sending him to the ground.

Lastly, was Georgi himself. Don't think I forgot about him. As he was getting up, I grabbed the chain. I hit him on his head, wrapped his ankle around the chain and sent him down the drop.

On my way out, I grabbed my phone along with my heels.

"Where's Barton now?" I asked Coulson on the phone.

"We don't know."

"But he's alive?"

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"Oh, I've got Stark. You get the _big_ guy."

I froze and turned around at the men I just beat up. "О, боже." I muttered to myself. _(Oh god.)_


	23. The Big Guy

_May 12, 2012_

I arrived back at SHIELD the next day where I met up with Agent Coulson. "Coulson, care to fill me in."

He nodded his head as he showed me a file. "At project P.E.G.A.S.U.S, the tesseract was misbehaving and it opened up a portal to Asgard. Out came a guy called Loki with a staff powered by the tesseract. He possessed Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig using his staff which were not sure how. Loki stole the tesseract and ran off with it. He plans to start a war."

"Why do you want The Big Guy?" I asked.

"There's a war and he has an army. We're planning to bring up The Avengers Initiative."

"But I'm not sure Dr. Banner will come if all we need is the hulk."

"We know that. We'll also need him to track down the cube. It emits gamma radiation. He is the only expert of gamma radiation."

"Alright. Where is he?"

"Calcutta, India."

"I'm going to need extra agents." I picked up my weapons. "Who knows what's gonna happen."

OoOoOoOoOo

I arrived in Calcutta and arrived at a small hut. I knocked at the door and saw a family there. There was a mom, dad and a little girl.

I flashed my SHIELD id card at the family. "हाय.मैं ढाल के एजेंट नताशा Romanoff.मैं करने के लिए एक बहुत महत्वपूर्ण बात पर चर्चा करने के लिए अपनी झोपड़ी उधार ले जा रहा हूँ." _(Hi. I am Agent Natasha Romanoff of SHIELD. I'm going to have to borrow your hut for a matter too important to discuss.)_

"जरूर." _(Of course) _The mother said. "और कुछ?" _(Anything else)_

"आपकी बेटी.बस कुछ छोटे के लिए." _(Your daughter. Just for something small) _

The family nodded their heads as they headed for the city. Her mother gave me a scarf which I wrapped around myself. I looked at the little girl's dark brown eyes. "शहर के पास जाओ और चिकित्सक." _(Go to the city and get the doctor). _I handed her a napkin filled with money. "उसे बताओ तुम्हारा पिता बीमार है और उसे यहाँ ले आओ.उसे अपने पैसे दिखाओ, लेकिन उसे यह नहीं देते.जब वह झोपड़ी अंदर चलता है, पीछे की खिड़की के माध्यम से बच.समझे?" _(Tell him your father is sick and bring him here. Show him your money but don't give it to him. When he walks inside the hut, escape through the back window. Got that?)_

"मैं पैसे के साथ क्या करते हो?" _(What do I do with the money?)_

I smiled at her. "इसे जारी रखो." _(Keep it)_

She smiled at me as she ran out the door. I said in my earpiece, "Agents, are you ready?"

"Yes Agent Romanoff." One of them said. "We're hiding too."

"Good." I placed my gun and a signal under the table.

Now what was going to happen.

OoOoOoOoOo

I heard their footsteps coming as I hid behind the corner. I saw the little girl hop through the back window.

"You should've got paid up front, Banner." He said to himself.

I walked out from behind the wall. "You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle."

He put his bag down on the ground. "Avoiding stress isn't the secret.

"Then what is it? Yoga?"

"You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart." He looked outside the window. "I assume the whole place is surrounded."

"Just you and me." I lied. Does he really think I'd be here alone?

"And your actress buddy? Is she a spy too? They start that young?"

"I did." That wasn't a lie.

"Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Are you here to kill me Miss. Romanoff? Because that's not going to work out for everyone."

"No, of course not. I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D..." He muttered to himself. "How did they find me?"

"We never lost you Doctor. We've kept our distance. Even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

"Why?" He asked. I honestly thought that he's be happy about that.

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

I smiled at him. "I'll persuade you."

"And what if the _other_ guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak."

"Well, I don't every time get what I want."

I grabbed my cell phone and started typing on it. "Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

Bruce chuckled. "Well, those I actively try to avoid."

"This is the tesseract." I showed him a picture on my phone of the blue cube. I placed it on the table as he pulled out his glasses. "It has the potential to wipe out the planet."

He took my phone and stared at the image. "What does Fury want me to do, swallow it?"

"He wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be." Another lie. I knew almost nothing on science.

"So, Fury isn't after the monster?"

"Not that he's told me." Technically, Coulson told me all this.

"And he tells you everything?"

I took a deep breath. "Talk to Fury he needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage?"

"No one's going to put you in a..."

"Stop lying to me!" He exclaimed as he slammed the table. I cocked my gun and pressed the button signalling the other agents to prepare their guns. "I'm sorry. That was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that and the Other Guy doesn't make a mess. Okay? Natasha?"

I looked at him for a second before lowering my gun. I said in my earpiece, "Stand down, we're good here."

"Just you and me."

"Ok then." I calmed down. "One last question, will you join us?"

He smiled brightly at me.


	24. On The Helicarrier

_May 13, 2012_

I arrived back on the SHIELD Helicarrier and saw one of the quinjets land. I saw Agent Coulson step out with another man I assumed was Captain Rogers. I could have sworn Coulson was very excited. But on the other hand, that was the man who fought alongside Bucky 70 years ago. I headed over to them.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers." Coulson introduced me to him.

"Ma'am." Captain greeted.

"Hi." I said. I looked at Coulson. "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace." Coulson nodded his head and went towards the bridge leaving me alone with the Captain. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage. He's very proud."

In front of us was Doctor Bruce Banner looking kind of lost. Steve called him over. "Doctor Banner."

"Yeah, hi." They shook each other's hands. "They told me you would be coming."

"Word is, you can find the Cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about."

I got a message from Director Fury on my earpiece, "Agent Romanoff, we're starting the lift-off. Bring Captain and Banner in here."

"Roger that." I said as I walked up to them. "Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." The engines started to roar.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" They both walked over to the edge and looked at the turbines winding up. "No, this is much worse."

OoOoOoOoOo

I led them to the main area of the helicarrier. When the doors opened, I could tell that they were both somewhat shocked.

Director Fury turned around and saw Bruce and Steve. "Gentlemen." Steve walked up to him and handed him $10. I had no clue why. But I think it was better not to ask. He headed up to Bruce as Steve started wandering around. "Doctor, thanks for coming." He shook his hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely." Bruce said. "So, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

He nodded his head. "Where are you with that?"

Fury pointed to Coulson who started explaining, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops...If its connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

I was at the computer that was locating Agent Barton. They were close, but not close enough. "That's still not gonna find them in time." I told them.

"You have to narrow your field." Bruce said. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Nick asked.

"Call every lab you know." Bruce removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" Nick asked.

I got up and started walking, "You're gonna love it Doc. We got all the toys."

OoOoOoOoOo

After I led Doctor Banner to his lab, I started heading back to where Director Fury was when I got a message in my earpiece.

"Agent Romanoff, there's a 79% match of Loki in Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Koingstrasse. Suit up and bring Captain Rogers there."

"Yes sir." I said.

I suited up in my Black Widow cat suit and gathered all my weapons. I met Captain Rogers at the jet and we started heading there. As I was flying the jet, I looked at Steve. He seemed kind of sad, lost even. But who could blame him, he was frozen for 70 years and had no family or friends left.

"You ready Captain?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said.

"We're here..."


	25. The Arrival of Tony Stark and Thor

I kept the jet in the air as Captain Rogers left it. From what I could see below, Loki was preaching to a bunch of German civilians, in English. Until one elderly man rose up from the group. I could tell he was telling him off since Loki pointed his scepter at him. As it shot it, Captain America jumped in front of the man and his 'magic' him back. The civilians started running off.

I lowered the jet and pointed on of its guns at Loki. I amplified the PA and said, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

He shot the scepter at me which I avoided as Steve and Loki started battling each other. I tried to get a good aim at him but I couldn't. "The guy's all over the place." I muttered.

But what shocked me was that I started hearing the song, 'Shoot To Thrill' and I heard Tony Stark on my earpiece.

"Agent Romanoff. You miss me?" The PA was overridden with that song as a smile grew on my face. I saw Iron Man fly to the ground where Loki was. He shot him once and pointed all his missiles at him. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw his helmet disappear and his hands go up. Did he really just surrender?

OoOoOoOoOo

I landed the jet on the ground. Loki walked on the jet and took a seat. Steve and Tony just stood up beside each other.

While the jet was flying, Director Fury radioed me, "Do you have him?"

"Yes Sir, along with Mr. Stark." I replied.

"Is he saying anything?"

"Not a word."

"Just get him here. We're low on time."

As I clicked the radio, Steve and Tony started talking.

"I don't like it." Steve muttered.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsicle."

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

At that moment, bolts of lightning came out of the sky. "Where's this coming from?"

Then Steve asked Loki, "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows..." Loki said.

At that moment, something hit us from above. Tony put on his helmet as Steve got his shield. Tony opened the rear hatch and out came another man.

"What are you doing?" Steve exclaimed.

Before Tony could blast him, the man slammed him on top of Steve. He grabbed Loki and jumped off the jet.

I turned around and saw that it was not a man.

"And now there's that guy..." Tony muttered.

"Another Asgardian?" I asked.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter." Tony said. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve exclaimed.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony said as he jumped out of the jet.

Steve headed over to the parachutes and started strapping one on. But I stopped him.

"I'd sit this one out Cap." I said.

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He headed towards the opening and jumped right out.

OoOoOoOoOo

The jet continued to fly as I radioed Fury, "Director!"

"Agent Romanoff, what is it?"

"Well, lightning appeared and another Asgardian came and took Loki."

"Hmm, seems like Thor. It's fine. Where are Stark and Captain?"

"They left the jet to get him."

"Let it be Romanoff, he's not a threat."


	26. Team Discussions

_May 14, 2012_

I arrived back at SHIELD with Steve, Tony, Thor and Loki. A bunch of SHIELD agents took Loki to his cell. Nick went to talk to him while we listened through projections. I was sitting at the table across from Steve, Bruce was standing nearby and Thor was standing arms-crossed in front of us.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass." He opened the panel beneath the cage revealing the ground. "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He pointed at Loki, "Ant." He went back to the controls. "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage." Loki admitted. "Not built I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." He looked straight at the camera. "The mindless beast." I glared at Bruce who didn't seem to mind it. "Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Nick asked. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

Nick grinned. "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

OoOoOoOoOo

The projection disappeared before us.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked rhetorically.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve mentioned. "So, Thor, what's his play."

"He has an army called the Chitauri." He said. Oh great. "They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the tesseract."

"An army from outer space." Steve confirmed.

"So, he's building another portal." Bruce said. "That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell." I told him. "Along with one of ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor boasted. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days." I told him.

"He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce said as Tony walked in with Coulson. "Iridium...What do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said. He started muttering words to Coulson. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He walked up to Thor. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He playfully slapped his arm. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants. Raise the mizzen mast. Jib the topsails." He commanded. Tony pointed at a man. "That man was playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. He placed one hand on his eye and asked, "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Maria said.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony said. Man he was lazy. He walked over to the computers and started tapping. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked. Now I was wondering the same thing.

"Last night...The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only ones who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce said.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony added.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony headed over to him.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked.

They both shook hands. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions in unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster.

Bruce looked away for a bit. "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube." Nick said as he walked in. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I would start with that stick of his." Steve said. "It may be magical, but it works an awful like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know that, but t is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor questioned. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve blurted out. Everyone including me stared at him. "I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked.

"This way sir." Bruce said as they headed toward his lab.


	27. I've Got Red On My Ledger

**I had to change some of the lines here just to base it off of ****my**** story.**

* * *

_May 15, 2012_

I decided to try to maniplate Loki to make him reveal his plan. I had no idea on how to, but I was going to attempt. I walked into the room with his cell as quietly as possible, he was turned around so he didn't see me. But when he noticed me, he said, "There's not many people who can sneak up on me."

"But you'd figure I'd come." I said back.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." That was the second reason why I was here.

"I would say I've expanded his mind."

I started walking closer to him. "And once you've won, once your king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

He snickered. "Is this love, Agent Romanoff."

"Love is for children, I owe him a debt." He gave me the opportunity of a better life here at SHIELD.

He started backing up to sit on his chair. "Tell me."

I took a deep breath before sitting in a chair. "Before I worked for SHIELD, I...uh. Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

He started laughing. "No, but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. Or I was."

"And what are you now?"

I got up. "It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Widow's Bites, the government fire? Barton told me everything." Now he was scaring me. "Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the services of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away."

He slammed on the glass which startled me. "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams , I'll split his skull." I turned around and started to lightly cry. "This is my bargain you mewing quim."

"You're a monster..." I muttered.

"Oh no. You brought the monster."

I rose my head after realizing his plan. "So, Banner. That's your play."

"What?" He played confused.

I started heading towards the lab with Bruce and Tony. I said in my earpiece, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." I looked at Loki one last time, "Thank you, for your cooperation." I smiled.


	28. Tensions Rise

I walked into the lab right behind Thor. On the computer screen was a diagram of Phase 2. This was bad.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked me.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this enviroment, Doctor?" I asked. It was for his own good.

He chuckled. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He pointed at his computer. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Nick pointed at Thor.

"Me?" Thor questioned.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor protested.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Nick asked. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what draw Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Nick told him.

"A nuclear deterrent." Tony interrupted. "Because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep..." Steve stated.

"Hold on. How is this now about me?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry. Isn't everything?"

While Steve and Tony were fighting, Thor and Nick started.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor said.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Nick asked the demigod.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust."

Then I cut in. "Are you boys really that naive? SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Bruce asked.

"We all are."

Tony cut in. "Wait, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack..."

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened."

"Show some respect."

"Respect what?"

We all started arguing simantainously.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor mentioned.

"That's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce asked rhetorically. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Nick slammed.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked while placing his hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve pushed it off. "You know damn well why, back off!"

"I'm starting to want you make me."

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight is yourself. Your not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony slammed.

Steve smiled and looked at all of us. "Always a way out. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

For some reason, Thor started to laugh.

"You people are so petty." He laughed. "And tiny..."

"Yeah, this is a team..." Bruce muttered.

Nick looked at me. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

"Where?" He asked. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case..."

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried." The room went silent with all of our eyes on him. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and The Other Guys spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Director Fury and I prepared our guns as he lifted Loki's scepter.

"Dr. Banner." Steve said. "Put down the scepter."

Bruce looked at the scepter as if he didn't know he was carrying it. The computer beeped.

"Sorry kids. Guess you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked as I walked up to Bruce.

"I could get there fastest." Tony blurted out.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it."

"You're not going alone." Steve told Tony.

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony asked him.

"Put on the suit and find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

Bruce looked at the computer with confusion. "Oh my god..."

The lab we were in exploded. Bruce and I fell through the window down a couple of stories. I hit the ground with Bruce nearby. All I could hear was Maria's voice in my earpiece. "Number 3 engine is down!"

I got back to reality and noticed my foot was wedged underneath a pipe. I struggled to get it out as I heard Nick's voice. "Romanoff?"

"We're okay." I glanced at Bruce and noticed him panting hard. "We're okay right?"


	29. Me Vs The Hulk and Hawkeye

I looked at Bruce kind of scared that the hulk might come out. So I tried to calm him down.

"Doctor? Bruce? You got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're going to be okay. Listen to me." I saw two agents come by but I swatted them away. "We're going to be okay. Alright? I swear on my life, I will get you out of this. You will walk away and never ever..."

Before I could finish, he yelled in my face, "Your life!"

In front of me, Bruce was turning into the hulk. He clothes were ripping off as the muscles grew bigger. His skin was slowly turning green as I struggled to get my foot out. But when he looked at me with regret, I muttered his name, "Bruce..."

But he ignored me and continued his transformation. When it was complete, he roared as loud as he could. I got my leg free and looked at the hulk. He glared at me and growled at me.

I started running up the stairs. When he charged towards me, I grabbed the railing and flipped myself over the ledge. I looked at the ground and saw his green eyes as he ripped the floor underneath me. I ran through the boiler room for my dear life.

OoOoOoOoOo

I crawled around the boiler room getting shocked by every shadow that passed by. I hid behind some pipes as I pulled out my gun. I walked around and when I turned, the hulk roared in my face.

I shot a bullet through the pipe above him realising smoke. I continued my run through a tunnel. But unlucky for me, he was hot on my trail.

He was smashing everything on his path. I covered my head to avoid the falling debris. But when the hulk caught up to me, he slammed me onto the wall.

When I sat up, I looked at his hand ready to slap me. I stared at him risking tears. He was just about to slap me when Thor came and slammed him through the wall.

I took several deep breaths and sat there for a bit. Nothing I have ever done was more scary than that. And I was the Black Widow. There was supposed to be nothing that scared her.

OoOoOoOoOo

_10 Minutes Later..._

I was hearing Nick's voice ringing in my earpiece. "It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"

I swallowed my fear and replied, "This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." I got up and started heading for the detention level.

I hid in the corner until I saw Clint walk by. I started following him. When he noticed me, he pointed his arrow. I bent his bow and got elbowed in the shoulder. He turned around and tried to slam me with his bow. I kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled back. I slid down to the lower level. When he peered over the edge, I cam up from the other side. He shot an arrow as I swung on a pole to the other side. He jumped there. When he tried to hit me with his bow, I would duck. I eventually grabbed his bow and started pulling on the string. He slammed me against the railing. I slapped his face causing him to fall back. I held his bow as he pulled out a dagger.

He held the dagger above my head. I blocked his arm and kicked his stomach. I bent his arm with the dagger back. He simply tossed it to his other hand. I ducked as he slashed it above my head. I grabbed his other hand and forced it to his neck. In return he pulled my hair. In a seconds thought, I bit his wrist which made him drop the dagger. I flipped over his arm and slammed him to the railing.

He fell to the ground and then looked up at me, he muttered, "Natasha...?"

To be sure, I punched him in the head knocking him out cold. I said to my earpiece, "I'm gonna need SHIELD medic at the detention level. Barton is down."

"Roger that Romanoff."

OoOoOoOoOo

As the SHIELD medic dragged Clint away, I heard Nick's voice in my earpiece.

"Agent Coulson is down."


	30. Suit Up

I walked towards Clint's room and placed him in restraints in case Loki's spell didn't wear off. I sat on the side table in case he did wake up. I got the word that Bruce and Thor were no longer on the helicarrier. Poor them. After sitting there for a few minutes, I noticed that Clint was starting to gain consciousness. He was shaking his head and clenching his fists.

"Clint. You're going to be alright."

"You know that?" He asked. "Is that what you know?" He lied back on his pillow. "I've got no window. I have to flush him out."

"You've got to level out." I told him. "It's going to take time."

"You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know whar it's like to be unmade?"

I looked at him. I knew what it was like. That was my childhood. "You know that I do."

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration." I sat on the edge of his bed undoing his restraints. "I hit you really hard on the head."

"Thanks." I lightly smiled at him. "Natasha...How many agents did I..."

"Don't." I stopped him. "Don't do that to yourself Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki, did he get away?"

"Yeah." I told him. "I don't suppose you know where."

He shook his head. "I didn't need to know. I didn't ask." I got up and looked out the door. "He's going to make his play soon, though. Today."

I turned around. "We got to stop him."

"Yeah? Who's 'we'?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Whoever's left." Possibly Steve and Tony.

"Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I would sleep better, I suppose." I think he just counted himself in.

"Now you sound like you." I sat behind him.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a solider. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't. I just..." I didn't want to talk about it. I looked towards the ground with sadness.

"Natasha..." He muttered.

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Natasha, I'm going to wash up if I want to put that arrow through Loki's eye." Clint said as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

I nodded my head as I saw Steve walk in wearing his spangle suit. "Time to go."

"Go where?" I asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

The bathroom door opened and out walked Clint. "I can."

Steve looked at me with worry but I nodded my head with approval.

"Got a suit?" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

"Then suit up..."

OoOoOoOoOo

As Steve grabbed his shield, Clint grabbed his arrows and I turned on my Widow's Bites. Tony was somewhere fixing his suit. He said that he will meet us there. Steve, Clint and I headed over to a jet and saw one of the SHIELD agents in there.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." He said.

"Son, just don't." Steve said. The agent left the jet as if nothing happened. Clint sat in the pilot's seat as I sat shotgun.

We were flying through the air as I connected to the radio. "Stark, do you copy?"

"Yes, Agent Romanoff. I'm ahead of you at my tower."

"Roger that." I took off the headphones.

Steve looked at us, "Are you both ready?"

"I am." Clint said. "Natasha?"

"Ready."

This was my first war. Steve's second and possibly Clint's first. Will we make it out alive? We'll just have to see...


	31. Right On Time, Bruce

**Now it's the best part!**

* * *

We were at the border of Manhattan Island when we saw that the war already started. Chitauri were wrecking havoc all over the city.

"Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast." I told him.

"What? Did you stop for drive-through?" He asked rhetorically. "Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you."

Clint flew the jet by while shooting Chitauri. We flew by Stark Towers and saw Loki battling Thor.

"Nat?" Clint asked.

"I see him."

We started firing at him until Loki shot back blasting one of our engines. Steve and I held on for our lives as Clint crash-landed the jet. The doors opened and all three of us ran out.

"We got to get back up there!" Steve exclaimed.

While we were running, a loud roar from the portal stopped us from our tracks. We all looked up and saw a dragon-type monster fly out. Along with destroying a portion of the city, it came with extra Chitauri.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked .

"Seeing. Still working on believing." Tony said. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted."

OoOoOoOoOo

All three of us hid behind a taxi while Chitauri flew above us.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here." Clint said.

Steve had his eye on a certain Chitauri. Until I found out it wasn't a Chitauri. "Loki..." He muttered. "They're fish in a barrel down there." Steve looked down the street.

I got up and started shooting both of my guns. "We got this. It's good. Go." I told him.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" He asked Clint.

"Captain." He adjusted his arrows. "It would be my genuine pleasure." He pulled out an arrow as Steve ran off.

I continued shooting my gun as Clint was evacuating a bus. When he was done, he stood beside me shooting his arrows.

"Just like Budapest all over again." I mentioned.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Clint said.

OoOoOoOoOo

Chitauri were packing up on us one by one. I was on one of their backs and electrocuted it. Thanks to my Widow's Bites. I grabbed one of their sceptres and shot down two of them. I continued whacking them with it as Clint shot arrows.

Two of them were directly in front of us until Steve came and bashed them over. Three more were piling up on us until they got electrocuted. Thanks to Thor. He came down and Steve walked up to us.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable."

"Thor's right." I heard Tony say. "We got to deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" I asked Steve.

"As a team." He replied.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor mentioned.

"Yeah?" Clint asked. "Well, get in line."

"Save it." Steve ordered. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us too..."

He got interrupted by the sound of a run-down motorcycle. We looked and saw...

Bruce Banner.


	32. Avengers Assemble

We all stopped what we were doing as Bruce got up from his motorcycle. Last time I saw him, he was big and green beating the shit out of me. We headed up to him.

"So this all seems horrible." Bruce said.

"I seen worse." I told him.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

"Stark, we got him." Steve told Tony.

"Banner?" He questioned.

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

From the corner of the building, we saw Tony fly with one of the dragons right on his tail. We all looked at it as Thor prepared his hammer.

"I don't see how that's a party..." I told the group.

Bruce looked back at us before walking up to the dragon.

"Dr. Banner." Steve stopped him. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain." He looked at us. "I'm always angry..."

Before our eyes, Bruce turned into The Hulk and smashed the head of the dragon. But the other end started flying towards us.

"Hold on!" Tony exclaimed as he shot a missile into it. Knowing it was going to explode, I hid behind's Steve's shield. After the explosion cleared, there were many Chitauri cries.

The Hulk roared, Hawkeye raised his bow, Thor prepared his hammer, I raised my gun, Steve readied his shield as Tony flew down beside us.

OoOoOoOoOo

The portal was sending more Chitauri towards us and the city.

"Guys." I said getting their attention.

"Call it Captain." Tony said.

"Alright. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve said.

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas." Tony said as he flew away with him.

"Thor, you got to try to bottleneck that portal." Steve continued. "Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." I could feel Thor swinging his hammer and flying behind me as Steve pointed at me. "You and me, we stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here. And Hulk..." The hulk looked at Steve. "Smash."

The Hulk smiled as he jumped from building to building smashing anything in his sight. But Chitauri were ganging up on us.

One of them grabbed me and slammed me on top of a car. It was about to stab me with its scepter, but I moved over causing it to go through the car. I hopped on its back and applied my Widow's Bites to it. I grabbed the scepter and shot him. But I got an instinct that one was behind me so I turned around and just saw Steve.

I lowered it. I started panting as I felt blood dripping from my forehead.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." I told him.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve said.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns."

"If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride."

I threw the scepter on the ground and backed away. "I got a ride. I could use a boost though."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun."

I ran, jumped onto a car before landing on his shield. He boosted me up as I gripped on the Chitauri's aircraft.

Holy shit! This thing was flying at about 100km per hour. I pulled myself up, cut the chain and kicked the Chitauri over. Then, I proceeded to the driver and hopped on his back gaining control of it.

"Ok. Turn, turn." The aircraft turned slightly damaging a building. I was headed to Stark Towers as I saw Tony fly by.

OoOoOoOoOo

While I was flying, I turned around and saw Loki shooting at me.

"Oh, you." I muttered. I looked at the nearby building and saw Clint shooting arrows. "Hawkeye!"

"Nat, what are you doing?" He asked confused. Is now seriously the time?

"Uh, a little help?"

"I got him..." I really hope he did. Well, Barton never misses.

As I heard an explosion behind me, I assumed that he really did get Loki. I saw Stark Towers so I backflipped off the aircraft onto the pebbles of the roof. I walked and saw the Tesseract along with Dr. Selvig sitting beside it.

"The scepter..." He muttered.

"Doctor." I kneeled beside him.

"Loki's scepter. The energy. The tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing."

"Actually, I think I did. I built-in a safety to cut their power source."

"Loki scepter?"

"It may be able to close the portal." He peered over the edge. "And I'm looking right at it."

I got the scepter and headed back to the Tesseract. He opened his computer and pointed to the center.

"Right in the crown!" He exclaimed.

I placed the scepter through the barrier and realized it was working. "I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Steve exclaimed.

"No, wait." Tony said.

"Stark, these things are still coming."

"I've got a nuke coming. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

He was not thinking what I was thinking. Who knows if he'll come out alive. I looked up and saw Tony fly right through that portal. It was nice knowing that little jerk.

"Come on Stark..." I muttered. He's been through deadly missions before. I had faith he could do this.

But the explosion came and no return.

"Close it..." Steve said.

I jammed the scepter right in the crown and closed it. I watched the portal close with something coming out of it. It was Tony. A smile appeared on my face as that little jerk was falling towards the ground. Wait, he was falling, not flying. Shit. But the hulk saved him just in time.

OoOoOoOoOo

We all met at Stark Towers where Loki was. He stumbled on the staircase as he looked at us defeated. There was nothing else he could do as Hawkeye pointed his last arrow at him.

"If it's all the same to you." He moaned. "I'll have that drink now..."

A drink? Over my dead body. This was all over. We defeated an alien army and we all came out alive. We, as in The Avengers, won.


	33. Our Goodbyes

_May 16, 2012_

It was time where we head our separate ways. I'll admit to missing them, even Stark. I walked up to Steve and handed him his bag from my car.

"It was a pleasure battling alongside you Agent Romanoff." Steve said.

"Same here Captain." I said back. "Enjoy the modern era while it lasts."

"If I can figure out how to work it." It turns out Bucky and I had some things in common; we both have been brainwashed, survived a war, and fought along Captain America. He was right. It was fun.

We hugged each other as I proceeded to Thor. I playfully slapped his arm and glared at Loki with the trap on his mouth.

"Good luck Thor. Are you sure you want to bring that home?" I joked.

He chuckled. "I will. For the sake of you all. Protect yourself Lady Natasha."

"We all will protect each other. Earth will still be in one piece if you decide to return."

"I shall."

I headed back to my car and took out his duffel bag. "Here you go Doctor. Any plans?"

"Heading over to Stark Towers." Bruce told me. "Told me about the top ten floors. Going to check it out."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Restart your streak with incidents."

He smiled. "Of course I would." He grabbed me into a hug.

Next was Tony, I walked over to him.

"Were you worried about me Romanoff?" Tony asked. "Didn't think I would make it back?"

"I knew you would Stark." I told him. "Mainly because you've done so many stupid things and seem to come out alive."

"You know me so well Natasha."

"But you don't know me." I started walking.

"Come on Romanoff." He pleaded with his arms wide open. "For old times sake." I rolled my eyes and hugged the billionaire. "Feel free to come back...Natalie."

I smiled. "Like Pepper would let me."

I headed over to Clint as he was giving Loki a stare down. I whispered in his ear, "I guess this is better than putting an arrow through his eye." I gestured to his mouth trap. A grin grew on Clint's face.

Thor handed Loki one end of the Tesseracts container. Thor looked at us one last time and lightly nodded his head before turning the handle. They both shot up to the sky.

After, we all headed to our cars. Tony and Bruce headed to Tony's red convertible, Steve was on his motorcycle, and Clint and I were in the SHIELD van. We all waved one last time before starting the engine and driving our separate ways.

"That's it Clint." I told him as I buckled my seatbelt. "Now what?"

"I don't know Nat. What will happen to us?" He asked me.

"You know, we continue as SHIELD agents."

"I know that Natasha." He took a turn. "But what will happen to _us_."

I looked at him and smiled. "Let's wait and see..."

* * *

**Clintasha hint! And that's the events of The Avengers. I'll just write an epilogue that'll be up soon. Then it'll be done and I'll continue with PNG: 4. If my updates are slow, it's because I just got my report card back and my mom got pissed at a 78% in science. She expects me to study to do better on the upcoming test. But how can I study if I didn't even bring my textbook home...**


	34. Epilogue

_May 17, 2012_

My name is Natasha Alianovna Romanoff. I was born in 1928 and raised illegally to be a master assassin called The Black Widow. But, after I found out they were going to kill all the girls, I decided to ruin the Red Room to discontinue the whole program. When the day that I would take action arrived, I got momentarily drugged and fell to the ground hearing the sounds of bullets. But I woke up still determined to continue my plan. I teamed up with Bucky Barnes or better known as The Winter Solider and two of the other girls. But sadly, the two girls got killed and that left me and the woman behind all this. Madame, the lady who raised me for all these years. She taught me everything I know today, and raised me to who I am today. Unfortunately, I killed her. And that was my first kill.

After the place burned down, I ran off. I had no clue what to do next, but before I knew it, the Soviet along with every government facility wanted me dead for a bad reason. In my defense, I thought it was the right thing to do. Now in life, I was the master criminal Black Widow. But that all changed in Budapest, Hungary.

I met a man named Clint Barton. He was sent to kill me for the same reasons as any other government. But what was different was that he took the time to actually listen to my story instead of chopping off my head. So after I told him, he believed me. Clint put down his bow and took me back to America to get everyone's facts straight on me. But when I arrived, his Director had different thoughts on me. Obviously he wanted me dead, but after I told him the same story I told Clint, he accepted me.

Now, I was an agent at SHIELD, codename, The Black Widow. I thought it fit. Being a master assassin with my guns and signature Widow Bites. I am no longer being hunted, I was making peace.

My first mission was to be an undercover secretary for Tony Stark aka Iron Man. My first day there and Tony was already hitting on me. From the outside he seemed like a genius that would hit on every pretty girl who walked in. But that wasn't it, after his party, he was just counting the days till his very death. I called Nick over and gave him a settlement to cover up the symptoms. There was more to that, Ivan Vanko was making Hammer Drones to use against the world with his main one, The War Machine. After I broke into Hammer Industries beating up every guard in sight, I rebooted Rhody's War Machine and they both defeated all of them including Ivan.

That ended my days as Tony's secretary. He remained as a consultant of The Avengers Initiative.

But then came the day where The Avengers Initiative came into play. Loki came and stole the Tesseract claiming that he would rule the world. After Clint got under his control, it was when there was a possible chance of getting into war. I was sent to get Bruce Banner aka The Hulk in Calcutta. Nick wanted him to locate the Tesseract. Then came Thor, Steve Rogers aka Captain America and Tony Stark aka Iron Man. We were put together, but didn't get along. We all started fighting constantly about SHIELD and each other. It was a bad time since Loki was unraveling his plan. The lab we were in exploded sending Bruce and I through the window down some stories.

In dues time, The Hulk was unleashed and was hot on my tail. When he slammed me against a wall, Thor came. But only in time to start fighting Hawkeye. I knocked him unconscious making the spell wear off. And then it was time to fight the battle, all of us, Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, The Hulk, Hawkeye and I, Black Widow. The battle with The Chitauri was possibly one of the hardest things any of us have done, but in the end, we won.

That's what defined me, Black Widow: Master Assassin, Former Russian Spy, SHIELD Agent and Avenger.

This has been the story of The Black Widow, and it's not ending anytime soon.

* * *

**Now it's time for my speech:**

**I want to thank all of those readers who have reviewed, favourited or followed this story. The Black Widow is a freakin' badass and that is why I love her. Now, I'm going to continue with my story, Project: New Generation 4 - Powerless. If you have nothing to do, read my other stories. If you want to see a story but too lazy to write it, tell me, and I might considor writing it. (But please note, I have a billion other stories to write). **

**~MysteryGal5**


End file.
